


Cool Devices

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [4]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Placebo, The Used
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinbaku, Knifeplay, M/M, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Public Rape, Rimming, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night can change you forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation 1:Forbidden Fruit~Part 1 (Rikey)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trixgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/gifts).



> Well folks here we go again. Not too far off from **Bondage Mansion** , another epic fic that I hope will be as enjoyable. This one will contain all kind of ships, but the nice thing about it is the Operations, as they are called, can be read separately, so that is Waycest is not your thing, you can avoid reading that Operation. This way everyone can enjoy the fic on their own terms.
> 
> Cool Devices in a hentai that dealt with taboos. When it came out in the 80's all the subjects were considered to be strange and well perverted. By the way, for those that don't know, hentai actually means pervert in Japanese. Each operation delves into a deviant behavior.
> 
> Also Each Operation will have a different ship and one will have no connection to the other. Like a bunch of mini fics in one big one.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this a lot. It has been months in the making. ^-^
> 
> Much love as Always yo my beautiful Betafishy _***Trixgrl***_ and my amazing Beta and fic pet _***RedRomRomance***_. I would be nothing without these to wonderful creatures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has never wanted anything in his life. He has been content to float through accepting whatever came his way. All that changed when he went to the bar to have drinks with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Operation contains the pairing of Mikey Way/Ray Toro.
> 
> If you are not a fan of Rikey, please feel free to skip to another chapter. ^-^

_***Mikey***_

”So what are your plans for this weekend?”

”Oh nothing much. I think I am going to just hang out with my boyfriend and watch movies.”

”Sounds like a wild night in for you.”

”Oh yeah, sure.”

Mikey listened as Pete and Gabe talked about their relationships. He had nothing to contribute since he was still single and well…he never even tried to be honest. He was awkward and timid and did not know what he wanted. It was hard enough coming out. Hi parents were indifferent to it and assumed it was just a phase of teenage life, but his brother understood.

_”I will love you no matter what you choose in life Mikey…as long as you do not become a serial rapist and murder people.”_

Mikey chuckled inwardly, how he whacked Gerard in the head with a pillow after that comment and they ended up making a mess of their room while laughing and rolling around on the bed.

”Geeze will you look at that?”

Mikey snapped out of his daydream when Pete grabbed his arm. He followed his gaze and his breath hitched at the sight of the couple that just walked into the bar. The woman was wearing a dress that barely covered. It was almost completely opaque, and even though it came to her knees it hid nothing. It was clear she was not wearing a bra either. Both of her nipples were pierced and the glint of it off the lights blinded Mikey slightly. She sauntered up to the bar followed by a tall man with curly hair. He was wearing leather pants and had two leather straps running in an X across his chest. His heavy boots clomped along the wooden floor as he followed her. She sat down and ordered a drink. All eyes were on her, but Mikey jumped when she connected to his. She held his gaze for what seemed like forever. It pierced his chest and made his heart race. Finally he had to break away. He looked down at his drink and saw that his hands were trembling. He looked over to see if his friends had noticed, but they were still looking at the spectacle of the couple themselves. The woman received her drink and pulled the cherry out of it. She slowly brought it to her mouth and swirled it around with her tongue. She made eye contact with Mikey again and this time he blushed. This caused her to smirk. She then tipped her head back so that her hair brushed against the taller man’s chest and dropped it in her mouth. The man looked down at her and she reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

”Christ, I could never do that with my girlfriend!”

Mikey vaguely heard Gabe’s comment because he was in such shock. To say the kiss was obscene would be to shame it. Even from his vantage point, he could see their tongues swirling and caressing each other. The moans carried and echoed throughout the room. Mikey heard some comments of disgust, while others were curious. Mikey watched as the man moved his hand to cup one of the woman’s breasts. He massaged them roughly and Mikey caught the glint of the metal poking out between his fingers. His other hand trailed down between her legs and she parted them to receive him.

”Can they even do that in public?!”

”Maybe it is an act. Like they are exhibitionists.“

”It has to be! It must be a setup, maybe there are hidden cameras.”

Pete and Gabe continued their conversation, but Mikey’s mouth had gone dry. He thought of taking a drink, but he was sure that he would choke on any liquid right now. The woman was pushing down on the man’s fingers now, which were buried inside of her. She turned her head as a passionate visage made its way across her face, making perfect eye contact with Mikey. This time Mikey’s jump caused him to hit the table and his drink fell over. Gabe and Pete looked at him and Gabe grabbed a couple of napkins to catch the mess. The noise caused whatever spell was on the bar to be broken and the couple stopped and normal conversation returned.

”Are you alright Mikey?”

”Y-Yeah, just a muscle spasm in my leg.”

”Okay.”

”Oh look guys, the show's over.”

Pete and Mikey looked up as Gabe pointed out that the couple had left. Mikey grabbed his satchel and threw it over his shoulder. He had to leave now and find them.

”Mikey, what’s the hurry?”

”I just remembered I had a paper due Monday.”

”Oh okay, are you gonna be alright on your own? Do you want us to leave too?”

”Nah, you guys finish your drinks. I will see you on Monday okay?”

”Okay Mikey, take care getting home.”

”I will, see ya Gabe.”

”Bye Mikey.”

As Mikey left he heard Gabe telling Pete that he thought the couple weirded him out and that is why he was leaving. Gabe was not too off the mark. They did something to him, but it was more like a feeling he did not understand. It made him tense and nervous, but it also excited him and made him want more. Mikey ran out of the bar and looked both ways. At last he saw the tall man across the street entering one of the long tunnels that connected to the subway. Carelessly Mikey made his way to the other side, somehow managing to avoid the cars coming at him. He sprinted into the tunnel so he did not lose sight of the strange couple. He could hear the clomping of his heavy boots as the man walked behind the woman and they disappeared into one of the subway cars. Mikey jammed his hand in the door just as it was closing, and grabbed a pole as the train lerched forward. He had no idea what track he just boarded or where they were going. He looked down the aisle and saw the couple standing a few feet away. Suddenly the woman got on her knees and opened up the man’s pants. She pulled out his cock and started to suck on it. Mikey looked around to see if anyone else had noticed this, but the angle they were at blocked everyone sight except for his. Were they doing this for his benefit? She never looked up from her task so he assumed that she did not see him. As the car sped on, she continued her ministrations. He could see the man wanting to grab her head, but holding back and Mikey wondered why. The man threw back his head as his body shook and Mikey knew he was cumming. At that moment the train stopped and they disembarked along with the crowd. Mikey stepped off too, but when he looked they were gone. He frantically searched, but saw them nowhere. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

”Wow, you are a fucking idiot Mikey Way.”

Mikey opened up his phone to text his brother. He had no service so he walked up the stairs and out of the tunnel. It was dark now because of the season change. He gained bars and quickly typed out his location to Gerard. He was about it hit send when a cough caught his attention. He looked up and saw the man from the bar and train. He was much taller than Mikey thought and he could see that he was much more defined in his arms and chest as well. The man advanced on him and Mikey backed up till he hit the wall of the tunnel entrance. He looked around but the area was deserted. Mikey dropped his arms as the man crowded him. He reached up and touched Mikey’s face and held his gaze. Mikey started to tremble. The man sensed this and placed a hand flat on Mikey’s chest. Mikey knew he could feel his heart racing. The whole time the man said nothing to him and the stoic expression on his face did not change. He was studying Mikey and this made him uneasy. What could he see in a plain mouse like Mikey? Mikey looked into the man’s eyes, but he saw that his gaze was now focused on his lips. He licked them subconsciously and then realized this might have been a mistake. The man brought his other hand to Mikey’s face and touched his bottom lip. He rubbed his thumb along it and then pushed it into his mouth. Mikey froze as the man explored his tongue with the pad and pressed down. He then pulled the digit out and stuck it in his own mouth. Mikey felt his knees buckle and was about to fall when he heard a voice.

”That’s enough Ray.”

The man, Ray, stepped away from Mikey and Mikey felt a rush of cool air take his place. He looked up and saw the woman making her way over to him. She stood in front of him and caressed his cheek.

”Never even been kissed have you?”

”I-I-I-I.”

”No matter, you will do nicely.”

The woman leaned in and licked his cheek. She smiled and then stepped away and stood in front of Ray. Ray circled his arms around her protectively.

”W-W-What do you want f-f-from me?”

”Oh no pet, it is what you want from me. That is why you followed us yes?”

”I didn’t. I just.”

Mikey felt the pain before he saw the movement. The woman slapped him hard enough that he cried out and went down on his knees. She bent down and lifted Mikey’s face and he cringed waiting for another hit. None came though. He looked up at her and she was smiling.

”Never lie to me pet. I do not like it and you will not like the results. Now let’s try again. What is it that you want from me?”

”I-I-I don’t know.”

Mikey waited for her to get angry at him again, but she didn’t. She continued to smile at him.

”See, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

She let go of his face and turned to Ray.

”Ray, we are leaving now.“

Before Mikey could blink a shiny black car had pulled up with tinted windows. Ray opened the door and the woman slipped into the front seat. Just before though she reached up and caressed Ray’s face and looked at him. He nodded and then she was in the car, Ray closing the door after her. Ray then opened the back door, but did not get in himself. Instead he turned around and walked towards Mikey. Mikey remained on his knees. Suddenly he was scooped into Ray’s arms and being carried to the car. Mikey looked up at Ray, but Ray just remained passive. He placed Mikey in the car and then caused him to scoot over as he slid in after him. The door closed and the driver took off.

*

*

*

Mikey had no idea what time of day it was or even what day it was. He shivered as the barely there outfit he was given did little to protect him from the breeze moving through the room. He looked about and still found that he could not get use to the sight of the human furniture. Men and women being used as tables and chairs holding drinks and people. He glanced to the side and saw his own Mistress perched on one of these living pieces of furniture. She was relaxing and talking to another Dom while sharing a drink with him. Mikey saw that Ray was standing next to her awaiting any orders. He was about to look away again when she caught his gaze and smirked. He looked back down quickly at the ground. He felt a tug on the chain that tethered him to her and he crawled forward. When he reached her, she pulled up on the chain till he was on his knees in front of her. He would still not meet her gaze.

”And how are we today my pet?”

”Very well Mistress, thank you.”

”It would seem to me that you are quite bored though. Ray be a dear and entertain him.”

Mikey watched Ray nod and move away from his place to stand in front of Mikey. Mikey backed up and Ray advanced on him even more. He continued till the chain pulled taught and he had nowhere else to go. Ray stood in front of him with no change on his face. Mikey swallowed hard and looked up at him. He gingerly moved his hands to the front of Ray’s leather pants and opened them. Ray’s cock was already semi hard, but Mikey knew it was almost always in that state. He also knew that he was never to hesitate and he took Ray quickly into his mouth. Over the course of his time there, he had been taught how to properly give head. He overheard his Mistress talking with countless Dom's about when he was going to be allowed in the showcase. She always dismissed them, saying he was not ready and still had lessons to learn. They talked candidly about wanting to get his lips wrapped around their cocks, and Mikey always worried that it would be that day, but so far the only cock he has had in his mouth had been Ray’s. Not that this was entirely unpleasant. Ray never pushed him or forced him. He never grabbed his hair or tried to choke him, he just stood there passively until he came in Mikey’s mouth. He never cried out either, but shuddered a bit. Once this was done, he would pull away from Mikey and go back to his place by the Mistress’s side. Then Mikey was expected to jerk off for everyone watching. Mikey was lost in his thoughts so much that he did not feel Ray touch his face. It was the first time that Ray ever touched him. He pushed Mikey off of him and stood there.

”Um, Ray, you didn’t.”

”No he didn’t pet, we are going to try something else instead tonight.”

Mikey looked up at his Mistress and then to Ray. Ray got down on his knees in front of Mikey and brought their faces together. He pressed into his lips and Mikey could not suppress the groan that came tumbling out. He heard his Mistress chuckle and then all he heard was his heart pounding as Ray pulled him into his chest. He pressed further into the kiss and Mikey just melted. He felt Ray run his hands down his back and stop at his ass. Then he went further and pushed between the cheeks and circled his entrance. Mikey gasped as he pushed his way in. He looked up at Ray, but his expression still had not changed. Ray slowly began to fuck him with his finger till Mikey started to push back. He then added another one. His thick fingers made Mikey buck up and cry out as he grazed his prostate more than once.

”That’s enough Ray.”

As quickly as it started it was over. Ray moved away and stood up. His cock was still hard as he made his way back over to their Mistress' side. She smiled as he approached and took his spot. She reached out and started to stroke his cock playfully. Ray made no noise or even blinked. She stared at Mikey and Mikey knew that she was doing all this on purpose.

”Come now pet, you know what you are supposed to do.”

Mikey nodded and reached up and started to stroke himself. The other Dom's in the room crowded around as they always did, but Mikey kept his focus on Ray. He watched his cock slip though the fingers of the Mistress. He imagined what it would be like to be filled with it. Each ridge and vein pressing into him. Stretching him too much, but just right at the same time. He wanted to touch and taste him again. He wanted the ending he always knew, but before he tasted him, he wanted to feel him. It was this thought that spurned him closer to his climax. He looked up at his Mistress for permission, she nodded. That was all he needed. He concentrated on feeling Ray thrusting up inside of him, hitting the perfect spot every time and he came with his name on his tongue. Mikey doubled over and panted hard. The floor in front of him was covered in cum along with his hand. He looked up and saw that his Mistress had approached him, Ray beside her.

”You did well my pet, now time to talk to your brother and then sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Mikey felt her remove the chain from his collar and allowed him to stand up. She reached up and stroked his cheek before nodding to Ray. Mikey turned and walked toward the door following behind Ray. As he left he overheard the Dom's talking to his Mistress.

”So you think he is ready for the Showcase?”

”Yes and I think he will perform beautifully.”

”Mmmm, I cannot wait to have a taste.”

”Soon gentlemen very soon.”

Mikey did not get to hear anymore because Ray was opening the door and waiting for him to walk through. They walked down the corridor to the hall where Mikey’s room was. Ray unlocked the door and waited for Mikey to step in. He entered after Mikey and watched as Mikey went and sat at the desk. Ray unlocked the drawer and allowed Mikey to take out his cell phone. The charger was plugged in and Mikey texted Gerard.

_”Hey bro, what’s going on?”_

In a few minutes Gerard answered.

_”Mikes man, how are you? How is the retreat?”_

_”Great! I am learning new things all the time. I miss you though.”_

Each time before he could hit the send button Mikey had to show Ray what he had typed in. Once Ray nodded, he could send the message.

_”Awww I miss you too little bro. Are you coming home soon?”_

_”I hope so, the seminar seems to be ending soon. I get to show what I have learned tomorrow.”_

_”That’s great! Well I will let you go then since I know it is late there. Still lucky you getting to go to Europe right?”_

_”Yeah Gee, I feel very privileged. Night, love you.”_

_”Love you too Mikes. Talk to you tomorrow.”_

Mikey ended the conversation. He disconnected the charger and placed it and the phone back in the drawer. Ray locked it again and turned towards the door to leave.

”Um…Ray?”

Ray turned back to face Mikey. Mikey had never tried to have a conversation with Ray before, mostly because he had never heard the man talk. Right now though he was nervous about tomorrow and hearing everything that the other Dom's were saying to his Mistress.

”Uh, I know you don’t talk, but I am scared about the Showcase tomorrow. I know that other Dom's will be able to touch me, but only you have touched me since I was brought here. I just, I don’t know and…”

Mikey’s words were cut off by Ray lifting his face up. Mikey had tears streaming down his cheek and Ray licked each cheek and kissed each eye, sucking the salty liquid away. Mikey looked at him and then surprising himself initiated a kiss for the first time. He wondered if he would get in trouble for this, but right now he did not care. He needed it more than anything else. Ray got down on his knees so that he was at a better level to continue the kiss. He circled his arms around Mikey and it was the first time that Mikey had felt safe since he arrived. He pushed into the feeling more and found himself wrapping his legs around Ray’s chest to pull him in closer. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted and carried over to the bed. Ray carefully lay Mikey down and moved from his lips to his neck. Mikey pushed into it and started to rut against Ray. He could feel Ray’s cock pushing against him as well. Both men stayed like that kissing and creating much needed friction between them.

”Oh God, Ray, please, make me cum, please.”

Ray pushed against him harder and Mikey cried out as the added pressure made him release against Ray’s hips. He ground down until he was too sensitive to continue. He looked up at Ray, but his face was still the same. Ray got up and fixed his pants. He then made his way to the door. He looked back at Mikey and Mikey smiled at him. Ray nodded and then opened the door and left. Mikey wiped himself off with the corner of the sheets and then curled up with thoughts of what will happen tomorrow in his head.

_***Ray***_

*crack*

*crack*

*crack*

”You knew better Ray, yet you still went ahead anyway!”

Ray stayed with his head bowed as his Mistress whipped him for disobeying. He knew he should not have done anything with the boy, but he felt something for him that he never felt before. He had helped to train countless pets for her, yet this one got to him. He counted the hits in his head knowing they would stop soon. Once she got to twenty, the whipping subsided. Ray did not cry out once. Then he felt his Mistress circling his waist. She looked up into his passive eyes and smiled.

”You really like this one don’t you? He is different than the others huh?”

She walked away from him and sat down on one of the living pieces of furniture.

”Come here.”

Ray crawled to her. There was no need for him to be tied up during punishments. She knew he would not move or try to escape. He stopped in front of her and she motioned for him to get on all fours. He did so and she placed her legs on his now marred back. She leaned in and pushed against the raw sensitive flesh.

”*sigh*Ray, what am I going to do with you? Do I send you to another? Are you getting bored with me? Am I too soft on you? I mean why would you take a chance like that? You knew I would find out too. Did you not care or is it him?”

Ray listened to her questions and answered them the way he always did, silence. Ray had not spoken in years. It was not that he couldn’t he just had nothing to say. Fortunately his Mistress did not require him to say much of anything. She seemed to just understand him. He appreciated it and that is why he remained so loyal to her. He realized that he had just betrayed her for this boy and felt guilty. He felt her remove her legs and pull on his collar.

”Oh Ray, there is no need to beat yourself up, that is my job, I understand and I am not angry. You took your punishment as always and I trust you have learned your lesson. Now come here.”

Ray settled between his Mistress' legs and went to work pleasing her. He knew he did a good job by the sounds she was making. It was not long before he had her pulling his hair and crying out.

”Oh God Ray, so good! You are my best ever!”

Her legs were quivering as they hung over his shoulders and she dug her heels into his already torn up back. He could feel fresh blood running down his skin, but he kept going. Suddenly she seized up and cried out one last time as she arched her back and then fell back down panting. Ray carefully removed her legs and cleaned her off. She patted him on the head and then rose from her seat. Ray followed her as they left the room and crossed the hall to her bedroom. He helped her changed for bed and settled her in. She patted him on the head and then dismissed him. He walked to the corner of the room and laid down on the pad that was his bed on the floor. He closed his eyes and just before he fell asleep he allowed the first word he had uttered in years to escape his lips.

”Mikey.”


	2. Operation 1: Forbidden Fruit Part 2 (Rikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Alphabet Ball, I know you are all anxious for the Showcase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, the first Operation comes to a close with a surprise guest appearance at the end. So now hopefully everyone gets the idea of how this fic will go. Again the next chapter will have a different pairing so if it is not your cup of tea, you can skip it without ruining the rest of the fic for you. ^-^
> 
> The summery for each Operation will be the clue to the pairing, well except for Operation Three, but I will give an idea of what is not going to be in there at least. I have to have some mystery right? ^0^
> 
> Anyway, so not the conclusion of Operation: One Forbidden fruit. Enjoy folks. ^-^
> 
> Oh and anyone want to take a guess at who is Mistress Z?

_***Mikey***_

”Welcome to this year’s theme, 'The Alphabet Ball'. You will be assigned a letter randomly and that will be your name for the rest of the party. “

”Wonderful. Ray, go pick a letter for me.”

Mikey watches as Ray moves to the bowl and places his hand inside. He pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to their Mistress. She opens the paper and smiles. She hands the paper to the host.

”Welcome to the Ball, Mistress Z.”

They continue into the large hallway. Ray stops to take Mistress Z’s cape and hand it to the coat check. Everyone ahs when they see the outfit she is wearing. The red leather compliments her jet black hair and moves over her curves as she walks both him and Ray into the main hall. As soon as they enter many of the Doms swoop to her, pushing both Ray and him out of the way. Ray catches Mikey as he nearly collides with a food tray being brought around.

”Careful you fool, that almost ended up on me!”

”S-S-S-Sorry Sir. It’s won’t happen again.”

”Damn right it won’t because I am going to teach you a lesson right now!”

The Dom grabs Mikey by the hair and pulls his head up.

”Say, you’re a sweet one aren’t you? Still fresh skin unmarred by anything. I wonder if all of you is as fresh?”

He reaches around and grabs Mikey’s ass pushing aside the fabric that covers it. Probing between his cheeks, he discovers the plug.

”You have a wise Master that he wants to protect a pet like you.”

”I would be a fool not to.”

Mikey cracks his eyes a little through the pain and sees his Mistress standing there looking down at him.

”Ah so he is yours then… Mistress Z?”

”Yes, and he is well behaved so I do not have to mar his skin, do I pet?”

”No Mistress.”

”Good girl, now go with Ray so you can get changed.”

”Are you putting him in the showcase?”

”Yes, he is ready.”

”Hmmm, I think I had better sign up then.”

Mikey listened to them talking as he was led away by Ray. He still had no idea what this showcase was, but as he was being outfitted in the house, he heeded his Mistress’s words.

_”Bend over pet.”_

_Mikey obeyed and he felt Ray step behind him. He felt his cheeks being parted Ray’s slick fingers inserted in him. He groaned and tried not to push back. After a minute, they were removed and he felt a thicker item being pushed in._

_”This will protect you my pet, and cannot be removed without my permission or knowing the secret.”_

_”Y-Y-Yes Mistress, thank you M-M-Mistess.”_

Now with each step he took, he could feel the plug moving inside of him a little. It could go no further because of the flat end, but it was straining against his cheeks and making it uncomfortable to move quickly. Ray brought him to a room and handed him over to a man dressed in striking purple.

”Raymond darling, how nice to see you again. So is this the newest pet of our mutual acquaintance?“

Ray said nothing of course and the man came up behind him and slid his arms over Ray’s bare chest. Mikey felt a twinge of jealousy, but knew he had no right or say. The man continued to caress Ray from behind with his gaze on Mikey. He smirked as Mikey’s eyes went wide the closer he got to the edge of Ray’s leather pants. The guy sighed and pulled away.

”Oh Raymond, if only you were mine, I could do so much to you.*sigh*”

Ray bowed and left the room. Mikey watched him go and sighed as well. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

”Awww kitten you have it bad for him don’t you? I have seen him with hundreds of pets and I can tell he likes you.”

”How, he never says anything nor does he move his face.”

”Trust me, I have known Ray for a long time now, he likes you. Now, let’s get you ready for the showcase. I think…green will suit you.”

*

*

*

”Masters and Mistresses, welcome to the Alphabet Ball. We trust that you are having a good time, but we know you have all been anxiously awaiting the showcase, the highlight of it being the new pets. Well without further ado, we present them for your viewing and personal pleasure.”

The floor opens up and a platform raises into the air. Mikey and six other pets are on display in various poses and covered with crème and strawberries. The crowd oohs and ahs over them. Each one is dressed in a color from the rainbow. Mikey is in a deep green collar and has on a short leather green skirt. He is on his knees with his collar tethered to the floor. His arms are trapped in a single green leather glove that laces down the center. His back is decorated with crème and hulled strawberries. His ass is on display for everyone to see. He is gagged, but unlike some of the other pets there he can see, and he makes eye contact with his Mistress. She is seated on a throne like chair with Ray standing next to her. Other pets are licking her feet and sucking on her fingers. She smirks at Mikey, and Mikey looks away. He does not want to make eye contact with Ray. He is so ashamed right now. Once the platform has stopped moving another announcement is made.

”Please remember to not mark the pets as they are not yours, so no biting, scratching, or face slapping. Have fun everyone.”

As if a gun shot for a race is sounded, the audience rushes in and starts to help themselves to Mikey and the other pets. He feels hands and tongues all over him. They are rough and unaffectionate and it makes him feel dirty and used. Someone reaches out and grabs his cock and he cries out. The cock ring is tugged on harshly as well.

”Oh look this one makes noises that are cute.”

”Make him make more!”

His cock is tugged on again and he cries out once more. The hands roaming his body pinch his nipples and squeeze his ass. He looks over and sees that some of the other pets have cocks shoved in their mouths and their asses. He is suddenly grateful for the plug in him when someone tries to enter him.

”Awww man, this one is blocked.”

”So unblock him.”

Mikey feels the plug being tugged on and tries to protest, but just when his gag is removed a cock is shoved into his mouth in its place. He gags on it as it is forced all the way to the back of his throat. The plug is stuck tight though and cannot be removed as his Mistress promised.

"Fuck it's won't come out!"

"So, shove in with it, he can take it."

Now Mikey really freaks out and the Master tries and pushes his cock in next to the plug. The pain is excruciating and almost unbearable. He wonders why his Mistress is not trying to stop them.

”Shit, it's too tight!”

”I think this one is a virgin!”

”So push harder.”

Mikey can feel the pressure and he starts to cry and lose his stomach. He retches all over the cock in his mouth and is slapped in the face by the owner.

”You worthless fuck! I will teach you to puke on me!”

He feels the collar being disengaged and he is being dragged to another stage. Everyone is watching as he is strung up by his wrists and the gag is shoved back into his mouth. The Master brings out a whip and begins to crack it against Mikey’s body. Mikey bucks and cries out, but the sounds are muffled by the gag. He looks up and sees his Mistress watching him. Ray is still there too, but something is wrong. There is the slightest twitch to him, and Mikey can see that his hand has tightened up on the back of their Mistress' throne. The whipping continues till Mikey can hardly hold himself up and his feet give way. He collapses to his knees. He can feel the blood dripping off his back onto the stage. The Master comes to the front of him and after pulling the gag out, presents his cock. Mikey does not hesitate and takes it into his mouth. He uses all the skills that he has been taught to make his Mistress proud. This time he elicits noises of pleasure from the Master as he tugs on his head, pushing his fingers through his hair. When he cums he pulls up and stripes Mikey’s face before shoving his cock back in to finish the orgasm.

"Now that was much better. You do your Mistress proud taking punishment properly."

He pats Mikey on the head and leaves him there, cum dripping off his face. Mikey wants to collapse to the floor, but he can’t because of the way he is tied up. Suddenly he feels a cloth on his back and looks up, Ray is in front of him. He is wiping off his back from the punishment. Mikey cannot take his eyes off of Ray as Ray lifts his face up and begins to clean him off with his tongue. Mikey worries that Ray is going to get in trouble for helping him. Instead Ray stands up and presents Mikey with his cock. He looks down at Mikey and the room seems to melt away. They are back to being in the room with just the Mistress watching them. He parts his lips as Ray slides the head in. He lavishes all the attention he can on it without being able to use his hands. He goes for the areas that he knows drive Ray crazy. Ray’s pace is picking up now and he is caressing Mikey’s face and pushing a finger inside of Mikey’s mouth to caress his tongue. Mikey welcomes the new intrusion and makes accommodations for it. He is moaning now around his cock and he can feel Ray tightening up and knows that he is going to cum. He moves up a little so that only the head is in his mouth and when Ray cums, he makes sure to swallow it all. Ray pulls his finger and cock out and brings Mikey to a standing position. Mikey waits as Ray moves behind him, and caresses his sides. He feels Ray slide a hand down to his cheeks and spread them. He removes the plug with practiced ease eliciting a groan from the Masters in the audience. For a second he remembers where he is until Ray pushes a finger into his opening and he gasps out. Ray begins to fuck him with his finger and it feels so good, like the last time. Soon he moves to two fingers and begins to hit his prostate every time. Mikey is bucking on Ray’s fingers now when he feels a third one inserted. Ray’s other hand moves in front and lifts up the green skirt. He circles Mikey’s cock and pulls off the cock ring. He begins to stroke Mikey in the same rhythm that he is fucking him. Mikey leans forward and tries to breathe. This is the first time he has been touched by Ray and it feels amazing. He feels that Ray has gotten hard again from his display. Mikey cries out as Ray removes his fingers and replaces them with his cock. Mikey feels one leg being lifted so that Ray can get a better angle. He gasps and groans as Ray begins a pace that is both fast and hard. He also increases the pace of his hand around Mikey’s cock and both sensations send Mikey’s head spinning. He cannot believe how good this feels. He wonders if it feels as good to Ray, but of course he would not tell him. Ray begins to stutter his pace now and Mikey knows he is close again. He decided to chance something and turns his head to look at Ray. Ray leans in and captures his lips, that kiss is enough to push both men over the edge. Just as Mikey feels himself start to cum he feels Ray filling him up inside.

”Ahhh, fuck me Ray!”

Mikey cries out his first words since before the showcase and that is when the sounds of the room return. He realizes that all eyes are on him and that they are clapping. He looks over at his Mistress and she nods in approval. He then feels a breath ghosting his ear and the most beautiful sound pours into it.

”Mikey.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”So come on Gee, where has he been?”

”Yeah, we have not heard from him in months!”

”*sigh* I told you guys, he got a good offer to intern in Europe, and he decided to stay there.”

”But that is so unlike the shy reserved Mikey we know.”

”He’s changed guys, I can tell when I talk to him. He is doing good though.”

”But, don’t you miss him?”

Gerard smacks Gabe upside the head.

”Of course I miss him you dumbfuck, he is my brother after all and…”

”Holy shit Gabe, look he’s back!”

Gerard looks over to where Pete is pointing and sees a tall man with leather pants on and extremely curly hair enter the bar. He holds the door and a slender man walks in. He has stunning blond hair and is wearing dark sunglasses. He is dressed in a transparent shirt that shows off two nipple piercings. The man has tight leather pants that clearly shows the head of his cock is pierced also.

”It’s him alright, but that ain’t the girl he was with last time.”

”Guess he traded up, look at the hot piece of ass!”

”What do you think Gee?”

Gerard was mesmerized by the couple. The man looked up and made eye contact with Gerard, even though the sunglasses, and smirked. They moved to the bar and the man slid into a seat. He ordered a drink and when it arrived it had two cherries in it. He picked them up and sucked on one obscenely. The other one he held up for the curly haired man to bend down and take in. When he bent over to take it, they embraced and Gerard could see their tongues dancing against each other. The taller man reached down and began to squeeze the pierced nipples of the other one and you could hear his moan echoing in the room. He then reached down and messaged his cock through the pants.

”Holy shit, he’s going to do it again!”

”Do what?”

Gerard’s voice was raspy when he found it. He may have been straight… well mostly, there was that kid in college with the tattoos and yeah, but this display was enough to get anyone hard. He was brought out of his reverie by the noises that were coming from the man as he was brought to orgasm by the taller one. When it was over, you could hear a pin drop in the bar. The man finished his drink and stood up. He stretched and the light reflected off of the piercing on one nipple and blinded Gerard. They made their way to leave and as the curly haired man held the door for the blond, he looked at Gerard and lowered his sunglasses a little and winked. He smiled and walked out the door.

”Gee Gerard, I think he likes you and… hey Gee, where are you going?”

Gerard hardly heard Pete or Gabe calling after him. He was running out the door after the two men. He bolted out of the bar door and saw the blond getting into a black car with dark tinted windows. The curly haired man got in after him.

”Wait!”

Gerard ran for the car and stopped at the passenger door as the window came down and a woman smiled up at him. She handed him a letter and allowed her fingers to graze his palm. He looked at the letter and then at her.

”Is he happy?”

”You tell me?”

She smiled at him and then the window went up and the car started off. Barely visible through the back window, Gerard could make out the two men kissing. He stepped onto the curb and opened the letter.

_Dear Gerard,_

_”Hey Gee, first don’t worry about me, I really am fine. All my phone calls to you were genuine and I am sure you could hear it in my voice. I am sorry that I lied to you and said that I was in Europe when I have not been far from you. I found a new lifestyle and it really makes me happy. I have a Mistress who cares about me, and someone that I love and who loves me back. We really are happy together and as soon as I can, I want to introduce you to them properly. Meanwhile, I will continue to maintain phone contact with you each day as best I can. I am well taken care of, safe and healthy. I miss you very much though and hope that we can see each other again under… better circumstances than tonight. Still I hope you enjoyed the show, I planned it tonight because I knew you would be there." *wink wink*_

_Love always,_

_Mikey_

Gerard put the letter down and looked up. They were long gone by now, but still he had to chuckle. He never thought that his shy reserved brother would be able to pull off a public display like that. He was about to go back to the bar when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

”Mikey.”


	3. Operation 2: Sacred Boy Part 1 (Implied Waycest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey likes to keep a close eye on his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry one again for taking so long to update my fics. I am just knees deep in school work and stress at home and at my job. I spend more time reading old fics sometimes than I do writing mine. It keeps me sane, but it is so unfair to you guys I think. I promise that I will be more diligent as the smaller ones come to a close. ^-^
> 
> There seems to be some confusion for you as to why this chapter does not continue where the last one left off. Just to redefine, each operation has a different ship and has nothing to do with the last one. It is like having a bunch of mini fics in one large fic. I hope this makes sense now and I am sorry for the confusion. :(
> 
>  
> 
> All right, so I don't think I need to say what the second operation is all about except to add, that Frank is a part of this one too. So yes Waycest and Fraycest will abound, but not like you think. Remember, I am very much into to the unconventional so I hope you enjoy how I unfold these next couple chapters. ^-^
> 
> Oh for the purpose of this fic, Frank is older than Gerard. Don't worry, it will all make sense, I promise. ^-^

_***Mikey***_

Another Saturday night, and another party. Some of the faces familiar, most not. They blur in and out, drunk, high, and full of lust. Many of them don’t even know whose house they are in, or who is hosting the party. All they know is that they came to party hard and fuck. That is what flickers on the screen, images of people having sex. Men with women, women with women, and men with men. No one cares. No one says anything. Just one big orgy where everyone is the star. Mikey sighs and turns away from all the other monitors on the wall. He focuses on the one with a single man sitting on a bed. He has his legs up against his chest and he is sketching in a pad with charcoal on the other side of the mansion He has no idea there is even a party going on. He hums quietly to the radio as he makes broad strokes with his smudged fingers. A close up of the drawing reveals it to be a drawing of the flowers at the bottom of the main staircase. Mikey sighs and pulls back on the view. The man is wearing a simple pair of pajama pants and a black shirt that is starting to be covered with sweat. He watches as the man wipes his forehead, getting some charcoal on it and stands up and strips off the shirt revealing skin as white as porcelain. He then watches him walk over to the wall and press a button on the intercom. The speaker crackles in the room Mikey is in at the same time.

”Hey Mikey?”

”Yeah Gerard?”

”Did you turn the heat up?”

”Yeah, I opened a window earlier and forgot to close it so I was cold. It is not bothering you is it?”

”No, just when you warm up, please turn it back down again.”

”Okay Gee.”

”Thanks Mikes, love you.”

”Love you too.”

Mikey steps away from the intercom and goes back to the monitor. Gerard has now stripped out of the bottoms too and is standing there in nothing. He has his back to the camera so Mikey can only concentrate on his ass. He sighs as he reaches up and touches the monitor stroking it lightly.

”Gee.”

Gerard moves to his drawers and picks out a pair of swim shorts. He heads out of the room and Mikey catches him walking down the hallway to the indoor pool in his wing. He looks around and sighs as he enters the room. He then walks to the intercom and it crackles to life where Mikey is.

”Hey Mikes?”

”Yeah Gee?”

”Are you busy right now?”

”Just studying, why what’s up?”

”Want to come have a swim with me?”

”Sure, let me go change.”

”Okay, I’ll wait for you.”

Mikey turned off all the monitors and pushed the button on the wall. The door popped open Mikey walked out into his office. He turned as the door closed into the wall. A bookcase stood where the door was on this side. Yeah it was cliché, but Mikey liked the whole 'hidden room behind a bookcase' idea. He walked out of the room and down the hallway. He could hear the noises of the party still going on, but he did not care. Mikey walked by bedrooms filled with the sounds of moaning and grunting. He walked down the main staircase and through the dining room. He stopped in the locker room off the sauna and changed into his swim shorts. He then continued through the sauna to the pool area. When Mikey stepped out of the sauna room he was met with the beautiful smile of his older brother.

”Hey Mikes, thanks for joining me.”

”My pleasure Gee.”

The next hour was spent with them splashing each other and swimming lap races that they evenly won. When they were done, they went to the sauna room. Both of them wrapped towels around their waists, and shed their swim shorts to dry. They moved into the sauna and Mikey closed the door as Gerard tuned up the dial for the heat to rise. Finally they found a place on the wooden benches on opposite walls and relaxed. As the wooden room heated up the boys started to talk about school and what was going on in their lives. Their parents were divorced when Gerard was fourteen and Mikey was eleven. Gerard went to live with his dad and Mikey stayed with his mom. The boys hardly saw each other for the next five years. Then when Gerard graduated and was able to go to college, he chose to move back in with Mikey and his mom. When Mikey saw his brother for the first time since Christmas he was in shock. Gone was the chubby boy with the mess of brown hair. In his place was a man with black dyed hair and a toned physique. He still had his shy smile and bright hazel eyes that said he was the same Gerard, but Mikey swore he was in love with a stranger. Now Mikey was 20 and in college, well not college like Gerard, but he had a private tutor that came to the mansion every weekday. Mikey did not want to deal with the college experience, nor was he interested, plus then he could spend more time with Gerard.

”Mikey Mikey, are you listening?”

”Huh what, sorry Gee, I was thinking about school.”

”Geez Mikey, you’re such a nerd.”

”No I‘m not Gee I just…”

Mikey looked up just in time to see Gerard shift positions and the towel fell open a little. His cock was semi hard and looking at it, Mikey felt his twitch to life. Mikey worried that Gerard would notice and lost his words.

”Mikey are you alright?”

”Yeah Gee, listen, I have to get back. Mr. Iero will be here in the morning for a special tutoring session.”

”That is what I was trying to tell you. I have Ray coming over tomorrow.”

"I don’t like him Gerard.”

”Why not?”

”I don’t trust him!”

”Well I know him from school and he is a good guy!”

”Whatever Gerard, you never listen to me! That guy is going to hurt you!”

Mikey stood up and left the sauna. He slammed the door on his way out and walked the rest of the way to his room in the towel. When he got there he flung himself on the bed and huffed out a heavy breath. Gerard was so naive. Even though Mikey was younger, he was wiser than Gerard was. Plus he watched Ray with Gerard and he saw how Ray looked at him. He had that hungry look that told Mikey he was bad news. He did not want Gerard to learn the hard way… like he did.

_”Come on Mikey what’s the big deal?”_

_”It is a big deal Pete and I don’t know how I really feel about you.”_

_”What do feelings have to do with anything? It’s just fucking for Christ sakes!”_

_”Maybe to you it is, but to me it’s not and that is the attitude that cost you Patrick!_

_”What the fuck did you say?”_

_”You heard me! Patrick considered giving you his virginity special and to you it was nothing. You broke his heart!”_

_Mikey didn’t even realize it was happening until his face met the floor. Pete had backhanded him hard. He landed on his knees. Suddenly Pete was on him pulling his hands behind his back and tying them with their uniform tie._

_”Pete, Pete! What are you doing?!”_

_”Shut the fuck up!”_

_Pete shoved some kind of cloth in his mouth and Mikey started to panic as he felt his belt being undone. He tried to squirm and get away, but he received another blow to his head. Next he felt his pants being yanked down along with his underwear. He groaned out to Pete to stop, but he knew what was going to happen. No warning and Pete was fully embedded in Mikey’s ass. Mikey screamed and cried through the cloth as Pete rammed into him spitting curses about Patrick in between rambling talk about how tight Mikey was. It was not too long before he came and pulled out. Mikey did not need to see to know that he was dripping blood. Pete got up and spit on him and left._

That was the last time Mikey saw Pete. He needed six stitches to repair the fissure that Pete caused. He never named him as his attacker either. Mikey sighed again. He was trying to decide whether to go back to the monitor room when there was a knock on the door.

”Come in.”

Gerard shuffled in quietly. He was in a new pair of pajama shorts. He walked in and sat on the bed next to Mikey. Mikey sat up and Gerard rested his head on Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. Mikey could feel Gerard relax in his arms. Nothing else was said. They just sat there in silence, but speaking volumes to one another.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

Frank watched his student as he finished his test. Michael stuck his tongue out as he thought about the problem and came up with the right solution. Frank thought it was cute of him. Even though Michael was only 20 he was more mature then most of Frank’s boyfriends had ever been. At 26 Frank was pretty fed up with men his age. He had his heartbroken more times than he could remember and he was still young by most counts. Michael had an older brother that was closer to his age, but he was really shy and reserved so he stayed in his room a lot. Frank was outgoing and energetic. He was attracted to men that were smart, which is why he did not understand why they all turned out to be such jerks in the end. Frank had been tutoring Michael for a little over a year now. The boy was really intelligent and caught on quickly to the work that he was presented with. Frank tested him and realized that he was a hands on learner and very visual. Once Frank showed him how to do something, he picked it up quickly and was excited about what he learned. It had been a long time since Frank had met anyone with that kind of passion. This was the problem. Frank began to develop an infatuation for the young man. He started to stand closer to him and hover when they were working together. Michael never complained so Frank never backed away. He wondered if the young man liked the attention, but Frank was too much of a gentleman to go for anything more. He was a coward for the most part. That is what his last boyfriend called him.

_”You never want to take the first step in anything! You just hang back and wait for me to do it!”_

_”No I don’t!”_

_”Yes you do! That has always been you in this relationship! I just can’t take it anymore! I need a man that is willing to take risks for me!”_

_”Bobby please!”_

_”Sorry Frankie, it’s over.”_

Frank didn’t get out of bed for a week after that. That was almost eighteen months ago. Shortly after he took the job with the Way’s to tutor their youngest son. Since then, the only man that Frank was in constant contact with was Michael.

”Is anything wrong Mr. Iero?”

”What, no, *sigh* sorry Michael, I am just… not 'here' I guess today.”

”We can take a break if you want. How about a snack?”

”Sure, that would be nice.”

Michael started to push the button on the intercom and then thought better of it.

”On second thought, let’s go to the kitchen ourselves.”

”All right.”

Frank followed Michael out the library door and into the kitchen. He went into the freezer and pulled out a couple flavors of ice cream, and placed them on the island. He then went to the fridge and grabbed whip cream, cherries, and several toppings. Finally to the pantry for nuts and chips. He placed them all down and smiled.

”So make your own sundaes then?”

”Yup, I thought it would be a nice idea and you looked stressed anyway. Ice cream always helps.”

Frank smiled, he did always turn to ice cream to cheer himself up. Not like a whole gallon or anything crazy, but a pint of his favorite flavor. Frank and Michael started building their sundaes when Frank looked out the kitchen window and saw Michael's brother Gerard outside with another man. They were sitting in the gazebo or they were. Now Gerard was on his back and the other man was on top of him. Frank was about to look away when he realized that what was going on was not mutual between both men. Gerard was clearly fighting the man on top. Suddenly the man made a fist and punched him. It took Frank a minute to realize it and react. By then the man got off two more punches and now they were both on the floor of the gazebo.

”Michael your brother!”

”What?”

”Come on! How do we get out into the yard?”

”This way. Why?”

”You brother is being assaulted!”

”That fucker!”

Michael raced out of the kitchen and into the dining room, there was an outside door there. He burst through it, breaking the glass and cutting his hand. Frank ran after him as he barreled towards the gazebo. Frank could not see into it from this angle, but he knew the possibility of what was happening. Michael got there first of course, and all Frank heard was screaming. He rounded the front of the gazebo and saw Michael savagely punching the other man. Gerard was on the ground on his stomach with his pants partly taken off. It seemed they got there before anything really horrible happened, but the sight of the man shaking on his stomach broke Frank’s heart.

”YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! YOU CAN’T FUCK MY BROTHER!”

Frank suddenly realized the man was not moving now, but Michael kept beating on him.

”MICHAEL!”

Michael stopped when Frank called him. He looked up and saw his brother on the ground. He got off the other man and crawled to his brother.

”Gee, Gee, man come on speak to me, are you alright?”

”I’m sorry Mikey, you were right.”

"No no no, Gee, fuck that. I didn’t want to be right, not like this.”

Frank walked up and tried to help Michael as he struggled to pick up his brother. He growled at him and Frank jumped back.

”Michael, it’s me!”

”You can’t touch my brother!”

”Easy, I’m not trying to, but you can’t carry him.”

”I… can’t.”

Michael slumped back and cried. Frank walked up and rubbed his back.

”Shhh shhh , it’s alright. Here let me help you.”

Together they pick Gerard up and carry him to the house. No one even looks at the guy knocked out on the floor. They bring Gerard to the lift instead of using the stairs and carry him to his room. They lay him carefully on the bed then Michael goes to his bathroom and gets items to clean him up and treat his wounds. Gerard winces as Michael carefully cleans the blood off his face. It is bruised and swelling up. There is a mix of black, blue and purple on his skin. Frank watches Michael cry silent tears as he tends to his brother's wounds. He is being so careful, as if he were treating a lover and not a family member. Frank thinks this is really sweet.

”Thank you Frank. If it were not for you, Gerard would have been seriously hurt.”

”No problem Michael.”

”Please, Mikey.”

”Mikey.”

Now that Gerard is done being cared for, they leave him in his room to sleep and Frank forces Mich… Mikey into the bathroom to tend to his own wounds.

”I’m fine Frank.”

”No you are not. Your knuckles are torn to shit from punching that rapist.”

”I think that is the first time I have heard you curse since you started here.”

”I oh, sorry.”

”Don’t I liked it. It makes you more human and less of an authority figure.”

”Me? An authority figure?”

Frank starts giggling as he tries to imagine himself in charge of anything. Mikey joins in the laughter as they finish bandaging Mikey’s hand.

”Shall we get back to our sundaes.”

”Yeah, let’s let Gerard rest and get some sleep.”

They close the door quietly and head back to the kitchen. Over their ice cream, they discover that they have a lot more in common. They talk about music, movies, and books. This new information along with watching Mikey defend his brother has only served to make Frank fall even more for him. He loved to watch Mikey laugh when he told a joke.

”Oh, you have uh…”

”What?”

”You have some chocolate on your…”

Frank leaned up and wiped his finger across Mikey’s cheek. He showed him the syrup and then stuck his finger in his mouth, making Mikey laugh.

”Is it all gone now?”

”Not quite.”

Frank was feeling bold and could hear the words of his ex in his head. He leaned over and carefully licked Mikey’s cheek. Mikey gasped a little, but did not pull back.

”How about now?”

”Almost.”

This time Frank leaned in and licked at Mikey’s lips. He heard Mikey groan a bit and then their lips met with force behind them. Mikey pushed his fingers into Frank’s hair, and Frank wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist and pulled him closer. Mikey tasted of chocolate, strawberries, and the walnuts he put on his ice cream. That along with Mikey’s own taste was driving Frank crazy. He moaned as he pulled Mikey closer and felt Mikey wrap his legs around his waist. They finally came up for air and rested their foreheads on each other.

”That was…”

”Yeah it was.”

”Do you want to…”

”Michael, Gerard, I’m home.”

”Raincheck?”

”Yeah, raincheck. In here mom with Fr… Mr. Iero.”

”Oh Hello Mr, Iero. Little snack I see?”

”Well Michael did so well on his last test and seeing as this was not a normal school day, I thought a reward was in order.”

”Michael, where is your brother? I though he had a friend over today. What happened to your hand?!”

”Calm down Mother. Gerard and his friend got into an argument and unfortunately, he hit Gerard. I merely intervened on behalf of him.”

”This is very true. I also detected that the other young man was inebriated. Your son was not though.”

”Well Mr. Iero, I am happy that you were here to help control the situation before it got too out of hand. I trust the young man was sent home and told not to come back again?”

”Oh I am sure he got the message.”

”Good, well I am tired so I am going to retire to my own room. Mr. Iero, I will see you tomorrow then.”

”As always.”

”Michael, please show Mr. Iero out when you are done and do not forget to clean up.”

”Yes mother.”

Mrs. Way left the room while Frank and Mikey snickered like a bunch of kids that had gotten away with something very bad. They laughed as they cleaned up the mess and then made their way to the front door. Frank turned to Mikey and placed a hand on his hip.

”Please let me know how your brother is doing.”

”Don’t worry I will.”

They kissed chastely and Frank left.

_***Gerard***_

*knock knock *

"*groan* Come in."

”Hey Gee, brought you some ice cream.”

Gerard carefully sat up to make room for his brother on the bed. Mikey smiled at him and showed him the sundae with all Gerard’s favorite toppings on it. Gerard went to take the spoon, but Mikey pulled it back.

”Uh uh. You are the patient and I am the nurse. I will feed you.”

”Well if you are a nurse, where’s your uniform?”

”I can go get one you know. I still have the one from two Halloweens ago.”

”Oh God Mikey really? Just no, and I can’t believe you shaved your legs for that!”

”Hey, I did not need my hairy legs showing up through those white stockings!”

Gerard laughed and then winced at the pain in his face. Mikey frowned, but Gerard reached out and cupped his cheek.

”No, please don’t frown. You are much too cute to make a face like that.”

Gerard watched as a bloom of red moved over his brother's face and it only made him look even more cute. Mikey put the ice cream down on the nightstand and crawled up into his brother’s legs. Gerard scooted back into the pillows and Mikey picked up the ice cream again.

”Now open wide.”

”Ahhhh.”

Mikey placed the spoon in Gerard’s mouth and Gerard could not help the satisfied noise that he let out of his throat. He heard Mikey giggle over it and felt the spoon pulled back.

”Thank you again. I should have listened to you in the first place.”

”No Gee, don’t say sorry.”

Mikey fed Gerard ice cream until it was all gone. The two then snuggled in Gerard’s bed together with Mikey laying on Gerard’s chest and his arm draped over his hip. Gerard kissed the top of his head.

”Did I thank Mr. Iero?”

”You were kind of out of it, but I thanked him for you,”

”Oh good. I love you Mikey.”

”I love you too Gee.”


	4. Operation 2: Sacred Boy Part 2 (Waycest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey likes to keep a close eye on his brother, but someone else has other ideas for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is like my fourth update in a week! I am so glad my writers block broke! ^-^
> 
> This is still the continuation of the 2nd operation as you can see. Normally this would have been two chapters like the first operation, but I added in a little gift for my amazing betafishy _***Trixgrl***_. She loves the band Placebo and has a thing for the lead singer Brian Molko. Apparently Brian and Gerard had been close, and may still be who knows, once upon a time. She read a few fics with thier pair, but they are rare. I decided to toss him in the mix just for fun. I hope you guys enjoy as much as she did. ^-^
> 
> The movie Sliver is a really creepy stalker movie where this guy had cameras in all the tenants apartments. Check it out on IMBD. @~@

_***Frank***_

"Michael, you are not concentrating. Your grades are slipping considerably.”

”I know, I… I just have a lot of things on my mind right now.”

Things have been weird for Frank and Mikey since that day in the kitchen. Mikey never mentioned it again, and Frank never brought it up, although he really wants to. Every time he even eludes to it Mikey changes the subject.

”Look why don’t we take a break.”

”Yeah that sounds good. Excuse me for a moment.”

Mikey leaves the room and Frank sighs. He moves to the window and looks out. It is a nice day and the sun is shining, but not too brightly. Frank notices the older sibling out in the yard with an easel. He does not have a view of what he is doing, but even from the second floor his concentration is there. The boy is concentrating so hard that he does not see Mikey sneak up behind him and grab his hips. Frank chuckles as the older boy jumps and Mikey starts to laugh. He takes off with the older boy after him. Frank opens the window to hear the mirth.

”Come back here Mikey!”

”No fucking way Gee!”

”I’m gonna so get you for that!”

”You have to catch me first!”

Frank is now laughing because they sound like little kids now. As Mikey’s famous last words escape from his mouth, he trips and loses his footing. The older boy pounces on him and starts to tickle him.

”Oh God, please no Gee, please stop!”

”I don’t think so Mikes!”

”Fuck please! I can’t, shit, ah.”

”Taste my fingered fury for your attack on me earlier!”

He is relentless on Mikey, and the boy is now writhing beneath his brother trying to break free. After several merciless minutes the boy stops, and sits up with a triumphant look on his face. Mikey is panting and sweating under him, trying to catch his breath. The glow on his face can be seen from where Frank is.

”You okay Mikes? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

”No Gee, you could never hurt me.”

”Good, cause I love you, you know that?”

”I do, I love you too Gee.”

Frank knows that Gerard is smiling because the look on Mikey’s face tells him. Gerard stands up and then offers a hand to Mikey. Mikey takes his hand, and is pulled up into a hug. They stand there for a few minutes in each other’s embrace. It is amusing because Mikey is taller than Gerard. Mikey reaches down and lightly touches his cheek. They break apart, and Gerard goes back to his art, and Mikey heads into the house. In a few minutes Mikey returns to the Study. He looks and sees where Frank is standing.

”Feeling better now?”

”Much.”

Frank moves from the window, and crosses to where Mikey is.”

”You look really happy with him.”

”I am.”

Mikey gets a dreamy look on his face.

”He is your brother you know that right?”

”Yes, I know that!”

Mikey’s demeanor changes, and he goes to lean against the desk with his arms crossed. Frank smirks because he realizes that he hit a nerve. He moves up in front of Mikey and places his hands on his hips.

”You know he can never give you what you want right?”

”Don’t say that.”

Mikey looks away and Frank moves closer.

”Such a shame. So young and beautiful and you have no idea what you want.”

”Yes, I do.”

”You can’t have him though.”

”I could too, I just don’t…”

Frank whispers in his ear.

”You lie.”

Frank sees the shiver that moves through Mikey. That makes him smirk more. He continues to whisper while pulling the young man closer to him.

”You know that you would rather him look at you like a lover instead of a sibling. For him to want to share your bed every night. True?”

”I, uh.”

Frank begins to pepper kisses along Mikey’s neck. He stops when he feels his reaction to one area. He concentrates there, licking and nipping at it. He hears a wanton sound escapes Mikey’s throat. Frank is about to say something else when the door to the study opens.

”Hey Mikey sorry to interrupt, but…What the fuck are you doing to him!?”

Frank feels a strong hand on his shoulder as he is ripped away from Mikey, and thrown backwards to land hard against one of the bookshelves.

”Frank!”

Mikey tries to go to him, but is stopped.

”What the hell Mikey?! He was trying to molest you!”

”No he wasn’t Gerard! Jesus! You can’t just fucking hurt someone like that without knowing the situation!”

Mikey pushed Gerard away and knelt down to Frank. Frank was disorientated, but he could see the look of shock on Gerard’s face over Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey helped him to slowly stand up.

”Are you alright Frank?”

”Yeah, I’m fine, just a little out of it.”

”Oh, so it’s Frank now? What happened to Mr. Iero, huh Michael?”

”Oh grow up Gerard. You hurt him alright? Of course I am not going to worry about formalities right now.”

”But it’s wrong Mikey! He is much older than you and…”

”And Ray was older than you, and way more dangerous than Frank will ever be!”

Gerard is taken back by the mention of Ray. He looks down at his feet.

”I was only trying to protect you.”

”Well I’m fine Gerard.”

Gerard looks up and clenches his fists at his side.

”You know what Mikey? Fuck you! Stay away from me! I hate you!”

Gerard storms out of the room slamming the door. Mikey sinks down to his knees. Frank looks at him and sees that what just happened is settling in.

”Maybe you should go Frank. I’ll call you when I am ready to study again.”

”All right.”

Frank gathers his books and supplies, and heads out to the main entrance. As he is leaving he hears crying from the living room. He does not need to see who it is, he knows. He opens the front door and walks out.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

It’s been almost a week since Gerard has spoken to Mikey. The house is so big that they can eat their meals in separate rooms. Mostly though, Gerard eats in his room or in the art room. Gerard has been spending most of his time there. He has been trying to capture his muse, but it’s just not working. The fight that he had with Mikey is not helping either. They always got along so well, they never fought, so why now? Gerard could easily blame Frank, who has also not been here for the same amount of time, but it was more than that. I mean he always knew that his brother had a preference for men like he did. To actually see him with another man was a whole different story. It bothered him and he did not understand why. Gerard stared at the blank canvas. He wanted to fill it with beautiful thoughts and ideas, but they would not come forth. He thought back to his sketch books in his bedroom. Maybe he could use them for inspiration. He ran out of the art room to the wing of the house where his room was when he heard the doorbell ring. He stopped to open it and there on the stoop was Frank.

”Um… hi, is uh, Michael home?”

”Yeah, um, I think so. I have not seen him, so… but yeah I think he is. You want to wait in the living room, I can uh find out?”

”Oh sure, yeah, that’s uh fine.”

Frank walked in and kind of stood there. Gerard realized that he felt out of place now. He led Frank into the living room. Frank had a seat on the sofa, which seemed to swallow the small man up. Honestly looking at him now, Gerard would not have realized that Frank was older than him. He even swung his legs like a little kid when he sat back all the way.

”So, I will be right back then.”

”All right, sounds good.”

Gerard left and went up the stairs. He went to his brother’s room and knocked.

”Hey Mikes? Uh, Fr… Mr. Iero is here to see you and-”

”I’m not feeling well. Tell him that he can come by for a lesson tomorrow.”

”You know it’s Saturday right?”

”Yeah Gerard! Yeah, I know it’s fucking Saturday! Just tell him tomorrow!”

”Alright!”

Gerard stormed away from the door. He went back downstairs to Frank.

”Uh, he said he is not feeling good, and to come back tomorrow.”

”He knows tomorrow is Saturday right?”

”Yeah he knows. He yelled at me for reminding him of it.”

”Oh, uh, sorry for getting him mad at you again.”

"Nah, he uh, we pretty much have not spoken since that day.”

”Wow, now I really feel like shit.”

”Nah, I over reacted.”

”You were just being protective. I am sure if I was his big brother, I would want to protect him too.”

”Yeah, well most of the time, he is doing the protecting.”

”I can see that. He is very fond of you.”

”Yeah, well not right now he isn’t. “

”Well, why not just invite a friend over and relax. I am sure he will come around.”

”Yeah, you’re probably right.”

”All right, I guess I will see you tomorrow then.”

”Yeah, let me see you out.”

”Thanks.”

Gerard walks Frank out to the door. They shake hands for some reason and then Frank is gone. Gerard pulls out his cell.

”Hey Brian!”

”Nothing much, having all this free time, you know.”

”Yeah, yeah, well no not exactly. Would you believe I lost my muse?”

”Tell me about it. Oh would you? That would be awesome!”

”Well tomorrow my brother has a tutoring session so yeah, I am free.”

”All right, great see you then. Bye Brian.”

Gerard hung up and was actually feeling good. He was glad that he took Frank’s advice. Tomorrow would be a good day, with or without his brother talking to him.

*

*

*

_***Mikey ***_

*ding dong*

Mikey ran down the stairs to answer the door. He knew that Frank was a bit early, but he was actually looking forward to seeing the man today. He kind of missed when they joked around, and he had not really interacted with his brother except for words through the closed doors of their bedrooms.

”Hey Frank your ear…”

”Hey man, is Gee here?”

The guy, was it a guy? Standing on his stoop was wearing an off the shoulder maroon shirt that showed smooth porcelain skin, much like his brother's, and was wearing tight black jeans. He wore a colorful scarf around his neck and was wearing knee high red leather boots. He had on thick black eyeliner and glittery eyeshadow. The blood red of his lipstick made him even more pale if that was possible.

”Uh, who shall I say is calling?”

”Oh, I’m Brian a friend of Gee’s from school. You must be Mikey his kid brother. I heard a lot about you.”

”Really, well he never said anything about…”

”Hey Bri!”

”Gee!”

The guy slid by Mikey and grabbed Gerard and swung him around by his hips. Gerard giggled and it made Mikey’s stomach turn.

”Brian! Put me down you crazy motherfucker!”

”Now now Gee, that would be fatherfucker, thank you very much.”

Brian put Gerard down and pouted with his arms crossed. Gerard smiled and kissed Brian’s cheek.

“Of course baby, I’m sorry.”

”Damn straight.”

”Oh you are nowhere near!”

”Why you little minx!”

Gerard took off with Brian chasing him into the living room.They played around the love-seat with Brian trying to grab Gerard and failing. Finally he got him pinned to the seat and started to tickle him mercilessly. Gerard’s laughter echoed through the hallway, and Mikey could do nothing but listen to the cacophony. He was still standing by the door with his hand on the knob when Frank stepped in.

”Uh, Michael?”

”Oh, hey Frank.”

Frank heard all the laughter and he smiled. Mikey gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged. Gerard came out of the living room holding Brian’s hand completely out of breath and red. He look disheveled too. Gerard looked at Frank and smiled. He hugged the shorter man, and whispered something in his ear. He kissed Frank’s cheek, and then left the room towards his own with Brian twittering his fingers at them both.

”What the fuck was that about?”

”I suggested to him to call a friend since he was moping around yesterday. Apparently he took my advice.”

Mikey looked at Frank. So this was his doing. Mikey is not sure how he feels about that right now.

”He certainly was a colorful character wasn’t he?”

”Oh he was a character alright.”

”So Michael, shall we?”

”Yeah, but not in the Study today. It’s too nice to be cooped up. Let’s go out on the veranda.”

”All right.”

Mikey lead Frank to the veranda. He left him there and ran upstairs to the Study to grab his books. He looked at the bookcase. He closed and locked the door to the study and tripped the switch to slide the bookcase away. The monitors were all dark. Mikey went to the control board and fired up the system. All the monitors came on, and he saw everywhere there was a camera in the house. He saw Frank sitting on the veranda putting on his glasses, and going through Mikey’s curriculum. He saw the maids cleaning in various parts of the house. He then tuned to Gerard’s room, but it was empty. He breathed a bit of relief at this, and then looked for the art room camera. Gerard and Brian were standing in front of one of the many canvases that Gerard had. Brian was waving his arms around and jumping around. Gerard was laughing at whatever he was saying, and it made Mikey sick. It used to be that only Mikey made Gerard laugh like that. Now this boy was doing it. Suddenly he jumped up and hugged Gerard. Gerard lost his balance and fell back against one of the easels with Brian crashing down on him.

”Gerard!”

Mikey ran to the monitor like his brother could hear him. Of course this was stupid. He watched as the men continued to laugh. Then suddenly Brian kissed Gerard. Gerard did nothing to stop him either. In fact he encouraged it. Brian re-positioned himself so that he was straddling Gerard. He leaned down to kiss him again. Gerard circled his arms around Brian’s waist and pushed his hips up into him. Mikey could not hear it, but he saw the groan escape Brian’s lips. Brian reached down and practically ripped Gerard’s shirt off. He latched onto Gerard’s neck and Gerard threw his head back to give him more access to his skin. Mikey was glued to the spot as Brian began to move down Gerard’s body, slowly opening up the pants that he was wearing. Mikey did not want to see what Brian was doing to his brother so he refocused the camera and zoomed in on Gerard’s face. His expressions were exquisite, and Mikey was jealous that he could not cause them instead of that boy. Mikey was so focused at what was going on that he failed to see that Frank was no longer on the veranda. Apparently he also failed to lock the Study door properly. All this came to light when he heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Frank standing there.

”What the fuck Mikey? Are you auditioning for the sequel to "Sliver"?! “

”Frank, uh, what are you doing here?”

”Trying to figure out where you have been for the last hour!”

Had it been that long? Had he been watching his brother for that long? Frank walked in and whistled at the set up. He looked at all the monitors, and then saw the one that Mikey was watching.

”Oh wow, you really have it bad don’t you?”

”I-I-I don’t know what you are talking about. This is for security purposes Frank.”

Frank smirked and moved Mikey out of the way. He pushed on the lever that Mikey was covering and the scene in the art room resumed normal. Brian’s head was bobbing up and down, and Gerard fisted into his hair. His back was arching, and Mikey could see his toes beginning to curl. Brian pulled off just enough that Mikey could see Gerard cum, striping Brian’s face. Brian jerked him through it till he was spent. Gerard lay there for a moment and then he sat up and crawled so that he was on his knees. He kissed Brian and licked his cum off his face and neck. His hands began to fumble with Brian’s pants and that is when Mikey turned away and crossed to the other side of the room. He rubbed his arms like someone was walking on his grave. Frank moved up behind him and pulled him into a hug.

”You want him so badly you can’t stand it can you?”

Mikey nodded his head in defeat.

”I bet you have never fucked anyone have you, girl or boy?”

Again Mikey nodded.

”You want him to be your first don’t you?”

Now Mikey started to crack. He roughly pushed Frank off of him. He turned around and glared at him.

Frank seemed undeterred by this. He moved up again in front of Mikey.

”You can still have him you know?”

Mikey’s eyes went wide. He thought that Frank would think him sick for wanting his brother, but there was a predatory look in his eye’s instead.

”I can help you get him.”

Frank grabbed onto Mikey’s hip and pulled them close together. He shoved a thigh between his legs. Mikey of course was already hard from watching his brother. He looked over Frank’s shoulder at the monitor and saw Gerard now pinning Brian to the wall. He was at an angle where Mikey could watch Brian’s cock moving in and out of Gerard’s mouth. Gerard was letting Brian fuck his mouth, and it made Mikey groan. Frank looked over at the monitor and then back at Mikey. He pushed his thigh up further and Mikey could not help pushing back on it, looking for the friction he wanted so badly. Frank started to drip dirty thoughts in his ear while moving down to bite his neck in between pauses.

”So fucking hot, isn’t he? You would love to be the one fucking his face wouldn’t you? Just as you were about to cum though, you would push him off. Crawl between his legs and push your fingers into his mouth. That would be better lube wouldn’t it Mikey? Shove three fingers in his mouth at once. Make him choke on them as he coats them with his saliva.”

Mikey moaned as the picture made its way into his head. He pushed more onto Frank’s thigh, and Frank pulled him into a kiss. In his head he was imagining he was kissing Gerard. Mikey pushed his hands into his pants and grabbed his ass pulling him further into his body. He now pushed his erection into Frank’s

”Fuck Mikey!”

Frank began to rut against Mikey now, pushing the younger man into the table behind him. He pushed him up and pulled his legs around him. Mikey draped his arms around Frank’s shoulder and continued to kiss him. Frank gripped his hips, and reached between them to release Mikey’s cock. He stroked it with one hand and released his own with the other. Then he fisted the two together with Mikey throwing his head back and crying out.

”Ah, Frank.”

”Feels good doesn’t it?”

”Fuck yes, please more!”

"That's what you want Gerard to scream as you fuck him slow and steady huh? You want him to beg you to move faster, harder, rougher, as you graze that magic place and make him howl."

"Yes yes, oh God yes!"

Frank went back to kissing Mikey’s neck as he continued to stroke them both. Mikey was a mess with his mind going back and forth from picturing Frank, and then Gerard, and then Frank again. His mind may have been confused, but his body still knew what to do as Frank did one last long stroke and Mikey came with another cry. Frank followed soon in the wake of Mikey’s shudders. They both rested their heads on each other’s shoulders for a moment, and when Mikey looked up he saw his brother with Brian’s cum on his face licking his lips.

”Can you really help me?”

”Yeah, I can.”

”How?”

”First let’s get cleaned up, and actually do some school work, then we will talk.”

Frank stepped back and grabbed the box of tissues next to the desk. Mikey blushed when he realized that Frank knew why they were in here. He cleaned them both up and then helped Mikey off the desk. They both buttoned and straightened back up. Mikey walked back over to the monitors where Brian and his brother were cleaning up. They were laughing and there was no tension between them. Frank walked up to Mikey and put his hand on his shoulder.

”You know, I don’t think that they are serious at all.”

Mikey looked over at Frank.

”What makes you say that?”

”After the fight you guys got into over me, yeah yeah I know that sounds bad, when I came yesterday, I could see that he was full of stress. I am sure you can think of one of your friends that you would call when you needed to relieve stress. Maybe not in that way, but yeah.”

Mikey thought about it, and realized that is what Pete and him used to do. It made him sad that their friendship went down like that, but he understood what Frank meant. Gerard looked relaxed now, and he watched the two men get up and pick up the easel. He saw Gerard pick up his paints and begin to work. Brian was standing behind him leaning on his shoulders and smiling. Gerard began to create one of his works of art right before Mikey’s eyes. When he saw this he knew that Gerard was alright again. Now he just had to make things alright between them. He moved to the intercom.

”Hey Gerard?”

Mikey watched as Gerard looked over at the intercom in that room. He handing the palette to Brian, and crossed over to it. He pressed a button.

”Yeah Mikey?”

”Hey uh, how about joining Frank and I on the veranda for a drink? Your friend is of course invited too.”

Gerard turned to Brian and Brian smiled at him. That made Gerard smile back and he turned back to the intercom.

”Yeah, alright, that sounds good.”

”All right Gee, see you there.”

”Sure Mikes.”

Mikey let go of the intercom. It felt good to hear Gerard use his nickname again. He turned to Frank and Frank nodded. He closed down the system, and the monitors winked out. Frank walked through the bookcase and Mikey followed. He hit the lever and the shelf slipped into place.

”You know, having a hidden room behind a bookcase is pretty bad ass right?”

”Yeah it kind of is.”

Frank chuckled and Mikey joined him as they left the Study, closing the door behind them.


	5. Operation 2: Sacred Boy Part 3 (Fraycest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey likes to keep a close eye on his brother, but now someone else joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another operation comes to a close. I had fun writing this chapter. It took a bit of creative thinking and it was a little off the mark of the hentai, but I think it worked alright. I asked _***Trixgrl***_ , but she was still picking her brain up off the floor so I am guessing I did good. ^0^
> 
> I gave a little nod to another fic that I dearly love in here. _***Cigarettes and Sass***_ is amazing and if you have not read it yet, get your ass on it. _***Hangmans_Radio***_ did an amazing job and this is my way of thanking her. ^-^
> 
> So Frank keeps his promise to Mikey and helps him get Gerard, but it is not as cut and dry and it would seem becasue both brothers are harboring a secret from each other. dun dun dun. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy and remember the next operation will have nothing to do with this one.

_***Mikey***_

Another Saturday night and another party. Mikey sits in the control room watching the mindless fucking going on. He could care less about any of those people. He does not even know why he lets them in his home. Boredom he assumes. His brother is sitting on his bed drawing as usual. He is dressed in black silk pajama pants and his shirt is on, but the buttons are opened revealing his pale chest. Mikey sighs, and tunes in on just that monitor for a while. Suddenly Gerard looks up at his door. Mikey sees him speak, and he assumes it is to tell the person to come in. Mikey wonders who could be there to see Gerard. He steps back a bit when he sees his tutor, Frank, walk in the room. They make pleasantries to each other, and Gerard waves to the end of the bed for Frank to sit. Right now Mikey is wishing he had sound in the room. That only happens if Gerard presses the intercom and then he cannot answer back unless he depresses it on his end. Frank walks by the intercom and brushes against it lightly. Suddenly the control room is filled with sound. Frank rigged the button to stay pushed in somehow. Mikey zooms in and sees a piece of clear tape there. Clever man.

”So what are you up to tonight? Going to hang out with Brian again?”

”Nah, we only do that once in a while when…”

”When you have a stress that you need relieved?”

Gerard blushed and Mikey knew exactly what he was thinking of. Frank sits down on the end of the bed and faces Gerard. He smiles at him and when Gerard smiles back, Mikey is just a little jealous. 

”I can relate to that actually. I had a friend that used to do that for me. He actually became more serious with me over time, but then he left me.”

”Why would he do something stupid like that?”

”He said I never took chances. I waited for him to make the first move. He even called me a coward.”

Frank laughed, but Mikey could hear that it was hallow and full of remorse. He never knew that about Frank. He also realized that Frank knew he could hear everything he was saying. Mikey watched as Gerard shook his head and placed a hand lightly on Frank’s knee.

”I don’t think you are a coward. A coward would not have helped Mikey save me from my stupidity of trusting Ray.”

”That was not stupidity Gerard. Everyone is trying to find that special someone, we have to make wrong decisions before we realize who is right for us.”

”*sigh* I don’t think I will ever find that person.”

”What about Brian?”

”Nah, Brian is just fun to be with. To be honest, he gives the most amazing blow jobs, but he is in an open relationship with someone, and they are just perfect for each other. That is Brian’s lifestyle and I could never do that.”

Mikey bristled when he heard Gerard mention his friend’s skills. He would show that boy a thing or two about pleasing his brother if given the opportunity. Mikey was so in tuned with Gerard’s body that he knew exactly where to touch him to get him hot and bothered… Not that he really had a chance to employ these skills, but…

”So you just want that one person.”

”Yeah, I am a bit of a romantic when it comes to that.”

”A little hopeless too I wager.”

Gerard laughed when Frank showed him his hands. Mikey knew about the words tattooed on his skin. He always wondered what that meant, but never asked him.

”So you were a little punk huh?”

”What do you mean were? This is my music man, now and forever.”

Gerard laughed again, and Mikey noticed that he had not removed his hand from Frank’s knee yet.

”Yeah and I am a little rebel too.”

Frank moved up a bit on the bed, and Gerard’s hand slid forward a little with the movement.

”Oh, and what do you rebel against?”

”Mostly the notion that sex and age matter in certain situations, not to mention relations.”

Mikey saw Gerard tense at the mention of the word.

”Oh, well that is good I guess and…”

Gerard pulled his hand back a little as Frank shifted to his knees on the bed, and crawled forward a bit.

”I mean the sex part is obvious, I do prefer you boys over the girls. I find that when you are young, you are more adventurous, and willing to try new things. Do you like to try new things Gerard?”

Mikey watched as Frank crawled so that he had one leg between Gerard’s legs. Gerard was wary, but he was not pushing Frank away.

”I uh, yeah, I try new things. I don’t see what this has to do with…”

Frank pressed forward and kissed Gerard, and Mikey jumped back from the monitors. He fumbled for the controls and turned all the other cameras off. He made the camera in Gerard’s room take over all the screens. Now Gerard and Frank were right there, and Mikey could see their tongues intertwining as Frank pushed forward until he was practically in Gerard’s lap. He edged Gerard down until he was on his back. Frank then broke the kiss and licked up the side of his neck. Gerard was gasping, trying to get words out.

”*gasp* pant*Why are you doing this?”

Frank laughed lightly, but thanks to the intercom, Mikey heard it all.

”Because he is watching you, and you want to give him a good show don’t you?”

Now it was Mikey’s turn to gasp! Frank just told Gerard about the cameras!

”Watching me?”

"Yes you silly boy, he is always watching you. That is all he thought he could do, but as I said, in certain matters relations do not bother me either.”

Frank then moved up to Gerard’s ear as his hand ghosted over the forming bulge in Gerard’s pajama pants. He was whispering something, and it made Gerard look directly at the hidden camera. Mikey stepped back as Gerard seemed to look right at him.

”He can hear you too right now. I rigged the intercom. We can’t put on a good show without sound right?”

Gerard moaned loudly as Frank went from palming him through the pants to pushing his hand inside. He arched his back and Frank took that moment to lick and suck on his chest, paying attention to his very erect nipples. Mikey knew that Gerard was sensitive there. Often when they had tickle fights, Mikey would purposely graze the area to make Gerard squirm, it worked too, every time. Gerard would be distracted and Mikey would ultimately win. Each time he did that though, he wanted to do it again and then with his tongue. Now Frank was living out his fantasy for him.

”You know he loves you right? So much more than a brother should. I know you feel the same too.”

”How? Oh God! How do you know?”

”That is why you reacted like that when you saw me with him. You were jealous. You wanted to be the one nibbling on his ear and kissing his neck. He was fresh from your little tickle fight outside as well. I could smell your sweat on him, and it made me want you both. Would you like that Gee? Would you like to have both me and your brother? One of us fucking you while the other gets you off? I know you would. Just the thought of Mikey fucking you has you hard and wet.”

Frank increased his speed jerking Gerard off. Mikey pulled his own cock out now, and started to move in time with them. He leaned against the monitors concentrating on the faces that his brother was making. He looked so beautiful in the throes of passion. Mikey wanted to be the one to cause those expressions on his face. Frank has now moved from Gerard’s chest to taking off Gerard’s pants. His cock sprung out, covered in precum and Mikey licked his lips. He wanted to taste it so badly. Frank went down on Gerard quickly, catching the precum on his tongue. Gerard arched his back again and cried out.

”Fuck Mikey, please.”

Mikey was surprised to hear his name, but Frank did not seem to be bothered by it. Nor was he bothered by Gerard’s continued babbling.

”Fuck Mikey, want you so much. Want you to fuck me. Want to make you cum, feel you inside of me.”

That pretty much did it for Mikey he called for Gerard as he came, splashing the monitor with cum. Through the white glaze he saw Gerard cumming, and Frank swallowing as much as he could. Some was dribbling out of his mouth, and Mikey had the urge to lick it up. He wanted both Frank and his brother. All three of them were panting in unison. Frank looked at Gerard blissed out after cumming. He then looked up at the camera and licked his lips.

”Clear you schedule Michael for tomorrow. I think you will be too tired after your overnight oral exam.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard opened his eyes.

”Mikey.”

Mikey leaned down and kissed him. It was sweet and everything he wanted their first kiss to be. It was natural, just lips pressed against each other, feeling the softness. Then a slight parting that allowed them to become a little wet. Mikey's tongue carefully caressed his lips, tasting what they could. Gerard opened his mouth further, inviting his brother to explore more. Finally Mikey pushed his way into Gerard’s mouth, and their tongues met. Now Gerard could truly taste Mikey. It was familiar like something he always had, and new like something he always wanted. Mikey took the time to explore Gerard’s mouth completely. He tasted every part inside and out before breaking the kiss.

”Gee.”

Gerard pushed his head back exposing his neck to his brother. Mikey leaned in, and feathered light kisses on the pale skin. He trailed up to his ear and licked the outer shell.

”Mine.”

One word. The word that Gerard had always wanted to hear. The reason why he tortured himself with endless dates, and trying to meet Mr. Right. He never knew that he did not have to go looking that far. Mikey moved back down and punctuated his single word with a sharp pain that flooded Gerard’s senses. Mikey was marking him, and Gerard could not have been happier. He could not wait to see it later on in the mirror. A reminder that he was owned. Possessed now. No one could fuck with that. Gerard cracked his eye open and saw himself on the monitors. Frank had helped Mikey rearrange the control room so that they could place a bed in it. Now all the cameras were on them. It gave Gerard a shiver to know that everything was being recorded, and could be watched again anytime. Mikey finished with his neck finally, and he could feel the throb. He wondered if there was any blood drawn. Gerard did not have a chance to look because another pair of lips caressed his own. He knew it was not Mikey though because these lips were rough and experienced, and he had tasted them before. He groaned into them as he felt Mikey lavishing attention to his chest, especially his nipples. He wondered if Mikey knew all those times when he brushed against them how much Gerard wanted him to do it again.

”More please, want more.”

Mikey moved his way down till he was between Gerard’s legs. Gerard shuddered as he felt the ghost of a breath blown over the head of his cock. It twitched in anticipation and soon was engulfed in wet heat. Meanwhile, Frank was on his knees presenting Gerard with his cock, which he happlily took into his own mouth. Every time Mikey did something particular to him, Gerard would groan sending sparks flying up Frank’s spine.

”Fuck Gee, you are so fucking good at this. Your talents were so wasted on your friend. He was crazy to not snatch you up.”

”NO! Mikey’s only Mikey’s.”

”That’s right Gee, only mine. I will share you if I choose, but you are mine.”

Mikey punctuated his words again by sinking his teeth into Gerard’s thigh. This caused him to seal his lips around Frank’s cock and suck in hard.

”Oh fuck me Gee!”

Frank shook as he came in Gerard’s mouth. Gerard greedily swallowed it all, and then let go as he gasped for air. Mikey was jacking him as he created more than one mark on his inner thighs.

”Fuck Mikey, please please!”

”What do you want Gee hmmm?”

”Oh fuck me please, God please Mikey fuck me!”

Frank handed Mikey the lube, and he slicked up his fingers. He started to push them in when he met with resistance.

”Gee? Gerard, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Gerard looked away. He was embarrassed. Frank looked down at him, and then nodded.

”You really were saving yourself for Mr. Right weren’t you Gee?”

Gerard watched as Mikey looked at Frank and then connected the dots.

”Gee… you never… with anyone?”

Gerard felt the tears forming. It was stupid that he waited this long. He bet his younger brother had lost his a long time ago and…

”I am too. I mean I have been, but I never with anyone myself and…”

”Wow, you two. All this time and, well I guess it is a good thing that you have a veteran here.”

Gerard knew that Frank was joking to lighten the mood, but at the same time he was right. Neither he nor Mikey knew exactly what to do.

”All right, first, that is not enough lube you are using. You need more to coat the outside as well as the inside and your cock. Second, this is the wrong position for a beginner. No offense Gee, but up on your knees and grab the headboard.”

Gerard moved as he was told. He could hear Frank instructing Mikey behind him, and he had to chuckle a little. Frank would make good PSAs for beginner's anal sex. He jumped a little though when he felt fingers parting his cheeks. He was tense and waiting for an intrusion, but instead he felt something soft and warm and…

”OH!”

Mikey came around the front and kissed him as Frank tongued his ass. God it felt amazing! Brian had wanted to do that to him, but he was too… stupid, God why had he waited so long.

”Gee, you’re thinking too much.”

Gerard did not know how he was supposed to think at all with Frank’s tongue in his ass, and his brother’s mouth on his cock. He just clung to the headboard for dear life. When it seemed like he could not take anymore, they both stopped. Fingers now replaced the tongue and they easily slid in one at a time. After the third one, the burning subsided a little and Frank finding his prostate constantly helped a whole lot. Finally Mikey took Frank’s place, and behind him Gerard heard Mikey moan as Frank covered his cock with lube by slowly jacking him. He turned his head to see them kiss and it looked so amazingly hot. They broke the kiss and a line of spit was still holding them together. Now Frank had Mikey line up with Gerard and he slowly began to push in.

”Ahhhh, shit, Mikey, it burns.”

”Shhh, easy there Gee, you’re doing fine. Mikey is not going to hurt you, just relax.”

Frank’s kisses really helped along with his hand lazily fisting Gerard’s cock.

”Gee, fuck, you feel so fucking good. I want to… Let me know when I can okay?”

Gerard nodded, it was all he could do. He concentrated on the feeling of fullness and knowing that it was his brother, the person he loved the most who was doing this for him. Making him feel like this. Mikey stayed still buried deep inside of him. Soon it was not enough.

”Mikey, please move.”

He moved slowly in and out in short thrusts. It felt a bit alien, but then it felt good. There was still a burn, but it was going away. The prep work that Frank did really mattered. Now Frank was pressed up against chest while Mikey was against his back. Mikey started to increase his movements and Gerard moaned in Frank’s mouth. Frank smiled and then moved to Gerard’s ear.

”He’s watching you again you know. He can see himself fucking you in the monitors. You both look so beautiful. So right for each other. I feel lucky to be a part of this moment.”

Gerard tried to turn his head, but he was captured in a kiss again. Frank would not kiss anywhere else. Gerard knew that Frank was trying to follow the rules that said that Gerard belonged to Mikey. Mikey was thrusting in and out much quicker. He was pulling his cock almost all the way out and then slamming back into him. Gerard cried out as Frank continued to drop dirty thoughts and ideas into his ear.

”Close Frankie, so close. Want to, need to…”

”I’m not the one that you have to ask permission from.”

”Mikey, please I need, I want to.”

”*grunt* Not yet Gee, almost there. I want to…”

Gerard fell forward onto Frank, and gasped for breath. Mikey was now hitting his prostate dead on, and it was sending rivulets of pleasure through him.

”Oh God Frankie, feels so good, he’s fucking me so good.”

”Now Frankie, let him cum.”

Frank and Mikey began to work in unison and Gerard was delirious with Pleasure. He reached back for Mikey and kissed him, enjoying the sensation of his tongue. Frank was teasing his nipples as he jerked him off. Within minutes Gerard was cumming in Frank’s hand as Mikey was filling his ass with his cum. Both men fell over on the bed breathing hard. After a moment Mikey pulled out and lay down next to Gerard. They kissed passionately. 

”I think you two will be just fine now. So let me just…”

Gerard grabbed Frank when he tried to leave the bed.

”Where do you think you are going professor? I distinctly remember hearing that we had an oral exam.”

”Mmm, I recall that too Gee.”

”Yes, but guys, don’t you want to be alone now?”

”Soon, but first.”

Frank was pushed down and Mikey and Gerard attacked him at the same time. Mikey kissed his lips hungrily as Gerard nipped at his throat. They both then worked their way down to his cock where they met in another heated kiss mixed with Frank’s head. Frank threw his head back as Gerard and Mikey took turns going down on him. They slid their lips along the shaft, and tongued at his balls. He was a mess and Gerard knew he was loving it. Finally they stopped fooling around and continued to take turns going down on him until Frank’s cock was erupting. Gerard and Mikey were catching the cum, and sharing it with each other. When they looked up Frank had passed out. Gerard smirked and reached for Mikey. Together they left the control room through the bookcase.

”You know Mikes, having a hidden room behind a bookcase is really bad ass right?”

”Yeah, Frank said the same thing.”

Without worrying about their clothes, they made their way down to Gerard’s room. Leaving the lights off they crawled into the bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

The noise is what woke him up. The sounds of sex filled the room and his ears. Frank sat up and looked around. He was alone, but he could clearly hear the boys. He flipped the cameras off in the room and reset the monitors for outside cameras. He flipped all the of the house cameras on and saw that Gerard and Mikey’s mom was getting ready for church. She had just put on her hat, and looked at her watch. Shaking her head she left her room and walked down to Mikey’s room. She knocked on the door, but got no answer. She mouthed something, but still no answer. That is when Frank realized where the noise was coming from. He looked for the monitor for Gerard’s room, and sure enough there was Mikey and Gerard. Mikey was gripping Gerard’s hips, and Gerard was riding him. The intercom was never fixed so he could still hear into the room. He also realized that their mom was going to go there next. Quickly he threw on his pants and shirt and exited the room. He caught her on the stairs.

”Mrs. Way.”

”Mr. Iero? What are you doing here?”

”Forgive me Ma’am, but Michael had a hard oral exam last night, and his brother was helping him study. He did quite well, but both boys were exhausted. They were also concerned for me so Michael set up a cot in the study for me. I suspect that both boys are still quite asleep.”

”Well, I suppose they can miss one day of mass. Thank you Mr. Iero. You are a credit to your profession. Michael’s grades have been amazing.”

”Thank you Mrs. Way. Now if you will excuse me, I am still quite fatigued.”

”Of course, get some rest. I will see you and the boys later.”

”Have a good day Ma’am.”

Frank goes back into the control room and watches her leave. The room is still filled with the moans of the Way brothers, and Frank settles into the bed to watch the show. They changed positions now and Mikey is behind Gerard again, but not like last night. He has Gerard’s arms draped around his neck, and he is fucking up into him hard. Frank can see the force that is pushing Gerard’s body up. He finds that he can zoom in and watch Mikey’s cock moving in and out of Gerard and he grabs his crotch. It is better than any porn because he knows what emotion is involved here, and that makes it that much hotter. He pulls his cock out and begins to fist it in time with Mikey’s thrusts. Gerard reaches down and grabs his own cock and starts to fist it. Mikey’s hand joins it and all three of them are jerking off together. Gerard cums first, followed by Mikey, then Frank cums after. He watches Mikey lift his hand and thrusting his fingers into Gerard’s mouth so that he licks his own cum off. The two kiss blissfully as Frank cleans up his own mess. He turns all the monitors off except for one and lays back down.

”Good night boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_  
>  MINE!


	6. Operation 3: Winter Swimsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round One: Guess the Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So Operation three is going to a little different. There are three chapters and they have nothing to do with each other. Wait, that is true of all the Operations so what is different Oh Queen of tease you ask? 
> 
> Only one character in each chapter will be known, the other(s) will remain nouns or pronouns. 
> 
> Your job? 
> 
> Guess the Ship! 
> 
> Those that get it right will win a cameo in the last chapter of **House Wife**!
> 
> Good luck to you all!

The water felt good on his exposed skin as he pushed his way through it. This was his tenth lap, and his arms were starting to hurt now. The burn coursed through his muscles, making them throb. His arms hurt more than his legs as he propelled himself one last time off the wall towards the opposite end of the pool. When he finally touched the wall he came up gasping for air as he removed his goggles to take a look around. The glass in the pool room had frost covering the windows on the outside, with condensation from the heat on the inside. School had long since ended, but anyone from the team could use the pool after hours to practice. Now that no one was around, Frank could concentrate, and work out his timing and speed without distraction. He ducked under the water one more time to wet his hair. As he opened his eyes under the water, he looked up at the wall, and saw two feet there. Frank surfaced and ran a hand over his face to whisk away the extra water.

”Hello Frankie.”

Frank froze. He knew that voice. He could not believe he was here. When Frank looked again, he was holding a towel. He started to walk over to where the ladder was and waited. Frank slowly made his way to the ladder, and pulled himself up. He went to take the towel, but it was pulled back.

”You're wearing a wet-suit.”

”Um... yeah, it helps to attain better speed.”

Frank waited to see what he would say next, but nothing came out. Dead silence. This time the towel was handed to him. Frank took it, and dried his hair. The wet-suit pretty much dried itself in the warm air surrounding them.

”So what’s up?”

”I was helping out in the new library for a bit.”

”Oh, that was nice of you.”

”Yeah, I like to do nice things. It seems they always get rewarded. Do you like to get rewarded Frankie?”

The implication was there. This was not a social call. Frank stopped drying his hair, and looked up. He saw the smile, and what was hidden behind it. He started to walk away, towards the windows. Frank watched as he wiped his hand across the glass, removing the condensation, and revealing the outside world.

”It started to snow while I was working. It made me think of you.”

Frank knew what he meant. Their first encounter. When they first saw each other. Frank was being silly with Mikey, and catching snowflakes with his tongue.

_”Man this shit is not easy, and my neck hurts.”_

_”Such a wuss Mikey.”_

_”Yeah, well you're lower to the ground so you don’t have to tip your head back as far.”_

_”Shut the fuck up!”_

_”No it’s true, watch.”_

_Mikey got on his knees, and opened his mouth. The snow fell easily into it._

_”Oh man, I gotta try that.”_

_Frank did the same, and found himself catching even more snow. Mikey was looking at him as his tongue hung out of his mouth._

_”That’s a dangerous position for you to be in Iero. Someone could come along, and put something else in there.”_

_Frank laughed then pushed Mikey into the snow. Mikey pulled him down with the momentum, and they laughed as they made warped looking snow angels. Frank looked up from his laughter with Mikey, and noticed another boy watching them. He smiled at him and the boy smiled back, but there was something behind that smile that made Frank shiver. Mikey looked up and waved, and the boy waved back._

_”You know him?”_

_”Sure Frankie, that’s…”_

_But then the bell rang, and they grabbed their bags then headed off to class._

”I had no idea you were interested.”

”Oh, but I was. Seeing you on your knees like that I was very interested. Mikey must have told you that.”

Frank blushed again. He did not get a chance to see Mikey again till lunch. When he did, Mikey was all excited.

_”He wants to meet you!”_

_Frank looked down at the paper in Mikey’s hand. Mikey looked up at him and smiled._

_”Look normally I am no one’s messenger boy, but he talked about your eyes, your smile, and well you know the mushy side of me.”_

_Mikey blushed and Frank laughed. He looked at the piece of paper again._

_”Meet me behind the equipment shed after school please. ^-^”_

_The note was polite, and Frank giggled at the smiley face. He knew he was going to go, and so did Mikey._

Frank put the towel down, and walked towards the windows. He turned then smiled at Frank, and moved to make room. Frank stood next to him, watching the snow fall.

”Frankie do you remember what I said to you that day?”

Frank swallowed hard, Of course he did, how could he forget? No one had ever shown him interest like that before.

_Frank was watching all the buses leave as he made his way across the quad to where the soccer field was. The equipment shed was far from school so it made him a little nervous._

_”He’s not going to hurt me, he just wants to talk.”_

_Frank spoke to himself as he made the final stretch, and saw that the door was open to the shed. It was dark inside, with only a small light coming from a high window in the back. Still for whatever reason he stepped inside._

_”Hello? Anyone in here?”_

_He stepped in further, and regretted it right away when he heard the door sliding shut with the lock being engaged. He turned then jumped back._

_”Hello Frankie.”_

_”H-H-H-Hi, uh…”_

_”Oh don’t worry, I won’t keep you long. I just wanted to have a private moment where no one can disturb us.”_

_Frank backed up as he walked forward from the door. Frank stopped when the back of his knees hit the pile of workout mats. It caused Frank to fall into a seated position. He chuckled at this, and stepped right up to Frank. Frank had nowhere to go._

_”So Frankie, what were you and Mikey doing earlier today?”_

_”Oh, w-w-w-we were just catching snowflakes with our tongues.”_

_”Mmmm, yes you were and you looked so good on your knees with your tongue hanging out. I would really like to see that again.”_

_”W-W-We can go outside, and I can...”_

_He put one foot on the mats, and Frank’s eyes went wide as he was presented with the other's crotch._

_”Oh, I can think of something better to catch with your tongue Frankie.”_

_Frank froze. This was not what he expected at all. He started to open up his belt and top button. He then slid his zipper down. Frank was screaming in his head for him to move, shout, punch him in the nuts, get out of there, but he did none of these things. Instead Frank stared as his cock came into full view. It was big considering their ages, and it was thicker than any he had seen. One day Frank, Mikey, Pete, and Patrick got high, and watched a movie where these guys did a circle jerk and compared sizes. It was a Fifties' spoof and they were cracking up over it. Pete suggested they try it and they were all just fucked up enough to agree. Frank remembers that he was not the biggest, but it turned out that he was the thickest. Pete said it was his Italian blood, and this cracked them all up, and they fell down laughing with their cocks in the air. That was a good memory, but this one happening right now was something that he will want to forget, but had a feeling it would not be so._

_”Well, what are you waiting for?”_

_”I uh…”_

_”Look Frankie, I want us to be friends, but in order for this to happen I have to know that you will listen to me by not questioning what I say. If not, you can leave here right now, and we never have to cross paths again. Now, do you want us to be friends?”_

_Frank does not know what possessed him to nod, but he did. This made the other smile then pat Frank on the cheek with affection. Frank leaned into it a little._

_”That’s a good boy, now open wide, and show me those skills.”_

”Frankie... Frankie.”

Frank looked from the window at him.

”Where were you just now?”

”Oh, just a memory.”

”Mmmm, about us?”

Frank looked down, blushing. He felt his head being raised by a finger on his chin.

”I asked you a question Frankie.”

”Yes, about us. Our first time.”

”Awww, that’s sweet. Well we can dwell on the past or we can make new memories to join it. Don’t you think that sounds like more fun?”

”Yes, I do.”

”Good boy, now on your knees.”

Frank obeyed, and dropped to his knees as he opened his pants. He waited patiently as he pulled his cock out then settled himself against the wall. Once he gave Frank the go ahead, Frank did not hesitate, and placed the organ in his mouth. Frank did not bother to do any tricks because that was not what he liked. He just straight hollowed out his cheeks then began sucking while bobbing his head. Frank felt a hand in his hair, and the grip was sure. Frank was not going anywhere.

”That’s a good boy Frankie. You learned so much in the last year haven’t you? Now you obey me beautifully.”

Frank liked being praised like that. It took a lot of mistakes and punishments before he knew exactly how he liked being blown. Now he was an expert at it, and not the only one. Frank knew that there were others just like him. He did not mind at first, but to hear them talked about when Frank was being punished was worse than the physical pain of the punishment.

_”Oh Frankie, can’t you do it like Ray? I don’t ever have to tell him to watch his teeth. Plus his hair is easier to redirect. Maybe you should grow yours out too.”_

Frank had not heard mention of another in a long time. He was pretty sure he was the only one now. This did not mean that they were a couple. No, Frank knew it was just about the sex, and what he could make Frank do. Strangely Frank did not mind, but he wanted more.

”Mmmm, so good Frankie, so good. I don’t want to cum in your mouth though so you need to stop.”

Frank obeyed and pulled off. A string of saliva ran from the head of his cock to Frank’s lips. He looked down at Frank then smiled, caressing his cheek.

”Beautiful, just beautiful Frankie. Now stand up.”

Frank did and he was pushed against the wall. The cold from the windows seeping in making him shiver. He was glad for the wet-suit. However it seemed like someone else was not.

”I don’t like you all covered up like this Frankie. I can’t see you.”

”I can take it off if you want.”

He got a gleam in his eye, and Frank was suddenly worried.

”No that’s okay Frankie, I can do it for you.”

He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a box cutter. The kind that had the blades you snapped off when they got dull. It twinkled in the lights, and made Frank nervous.

”Now you need to stay very still or I could hurt you badly.”

Frank tried, but he was shaking as the blade moved closer to his chest. He grabbed the collar of the wet-suit and placed the blade against it. He slowly began to drag it down.

”It’s a good thing that I forgot to return this after helping cut boxes open.”

Frank could not help, but watch his wet-suit being separated by the sharp piece of thin metal. When he reached Frank's groin he stopped and pulled the box cutter back and closed it. 

”Much better don’t you think?”

His hands roamed Frank’s skin as he caressed the exposed area. He pinched at his nipples hard, and Frank had to do everything not to flinch. He knew the price for that. He reached inside the wet-suit and palmed at Frank’s cock. Again Frank did not move.

”Good boy Frankie.”

He pulled Frank’s cock out and let it hang out of the opening. He let go then and stood up straight.

”Turn around Frankie and put your hands on the wall.”

Frank did as he was told, and when he placed his hands on the small wall he jumped as his cock came in contact with the cold surface. Frank heard him chuckle, and he knew he was safe from punishment this time. Still he put his hands back, and held back the wince from his cock connecting again. Frank felt him behind him, caressing his back and his ass. He then heard the metal shink of the box cutter and stilled. He felt the material being pulled across the small of his back as the blade cut an opening, exposing the tattoo that he told Frank to get. Frank knew that this was his personal mark, and all his boys had it. Now his hands ran across that design.

”You know Frankie, your back looks amazing. Everyone that sees it knows that you are mine. My little tramp.”

Frank shuddered. He hated being called that. He hated where it was because it had that name attached to it. He never voiced this though, and he knew that he was the only boy that had the tattoo there. Most of the boys had them on their thigh, but not Frank. Also Frank was the only boy he took personally to get it done. Right afterwards he paid the guy to let him use the back room, and he fucked Frank on the sofa, gripping his hips while on his knees so he had view of the tattoo the whole time.

”Now Frankie, bend over a bit.”

Frank snapped out of it in time to hear the order. He tipped forward, and his bare chest touched the cold glass. He was about to react when he felt the material on his ass being pulled away and sliced into. The sweat from his chest started to stick to the window, and he knew it would be painful to pull off of it. He heard the box cutter being retracted, and saw it placed on the wall. Frank felt him press against his back. He brought his fingers to the front of Frank’s face, and Frank needed no instruction. He took them in and sucked on them, coating them as best he could. Frank could feel his hard on pressing him further into the cold glass. He pulled his fingers out, and brought them between their bodies. He pressed both in at the same time, and Frank breathed.

”Still tight, even after the other day huh Frankie? I am kind of surprised, that plastic cock was thicker than me. I thought maybe you would beg me to pull it out like Ryan did, but you took it like a good boy. I was proud of you.”

Frank would have enjoyed the praise more, but then his prostate was brushed and he tensed up. Frank felt him smirk into his shoulder then his fingers were removed. He grabbed Frank’s hips, and lined himself up.

”All right Frankie boy, here we go.”

He pushed in without stopping. Frank gritted his teeth through the pain. He was forced into the glass more, and he had to turn his face so that his head was not smashed. He leaned into Frank’s ear, and groaned.

”Can you imagine Frankie, that anyone walking by right now can see you obscenely pressed against the glass like this? They would know what you are doing, and they would talk about how much of a slut you are, but that is not true is it Frankie? No, you are just my slut, my tramp, my plaything.”

No other words were used after that. Just the feeling of him pulling almost completely out then slamming back in. Now Frank cried out, unable to hold his voice in anymore. 

”That’s it Frankie, let me hear you, let them hear you. Hear the noises that only I can pull from you.”

Frank cried out again as his prostate was hit. He did it over and over again, and Frank felt his legs trying to give out. He pressed them against the wall in an attempt to hold himself up. The motion was relentless as he was pounded into. He worried that the glass was going to give way, but it never happened before. Frank could feel him getting close now. The way his fingers tightened on his hips. His movement starting to stutter. Frank’s cock was still squished against the wall when he felt a warm hand around it. He must have done something right because he never jerked any of them off. Frank reveled in the warmth that encased him. Frank worked hard not to push into it, and just let the motion from behind propel him into his fist. His prostate was hit a few more times, and that sent him over the edge. Frank splashed the walls with his cum as he was stroked till he was sensitive. Then the hand came up and fingers were pushed into his mouth. He cleaned them quickly, and that must have set him off.

”Oh fuck Frankie!”

Frank was filled up to the point of cum dripping out of him and down his thighs. When he pulled out, Frank finally collapsed onto the floor. He was panting and sweating, his thighs covered in cum. Frank heard him stand up, and the sound of his pants closing. He dared to look up at him, and Frank saw he was smiling. He zipped up then crouched down.

”You were such a good boy Frankie. I will reward you for this day. You may go have a day with your friends. I will not call on you.”

”Th-Th-Thank you B-B-B”

”No no, don’t thank me. Besides I need the time to break in another boy.”

Frank looked up, he was surprised. He looked at Frank and chuckled.

”Oh honey, I know you wanted to be the only one, and I did get rid of the other boys for you, but it does get boring. I like a little variety. Besides, if I like this one, you may have another playmate. I think it would be fun to watch you two together then have you service me.”

He reached down, and patted Frank on the head.

”I can always have my number one boy teach him a thing or two. Maybe even take out his own frustration on him. Would you like that Frankie?”

Frank thought about it. All the times that he used him, now he was giving Frank the opportunity to take some of it back. Frank nodded quietly.

”Good, well it’s getting late, and the bus should be here in an hour for after school programs. You better get dressed if you are going to make it.”

He stood and walked from the wall towards the door. Frank doesn’t know what possessed him, but he called out to him.

”Who is it, what’s his name?”

He turned back and smiled.

”Gerard. Bye Frankie.”


	7. Operation 3: Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunny, a kitty, and a Master. Who would you rather play with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So the second part of the third operation is here. Like the first one, the only thing that you know is the name of one character as well as a clue about the second or in this case possibly the third. It is your job to guess who the other two are, and yes, you need both correct answers to win.
> 
> Congratulations to the following winners of the last chapter. The correct answer was Bob.  
>  _***Pixiewayro***_ and _***RydenWayWeekes***_
> 
> While you guys can make a guess at the next two chapters, you cannot win again, sorry.
> 
> Now onto the second chapter.
> 
> Once again this chapter has nothing to do with the last one.
> 
> Mikey is learning that his new Master can be both kind and cruel when teaching a lesson to his pets...too bad the cat does not always obey.
> 
> In the comments, make a guess as to who the Master and the cat are to win a guest appearance in the final chapter of **House Wife** courtesy of my amazing partner in crime, _***Digdeepenough***_.
> 
> Good luck everyone and thanks for reading. ^-^

_***Interior: Large basement room with singe barred window***_  
 

Mikey lay in his cage sleeping. He was exhausted from playtime with Master. He could still feel his cum drying on his ass, and partially dripping out of him. The bar that pierced his nipples was still new so he was not to have anything cover it up to allow it to breathe. Master placed rabbit ears on him, and Mikey was instructed not to speak the whole time.

_”You are my pet Michael and pets do not talk understood?”_

Mikey just nodded and that was the end of it. He learned his lesson on what happens when you do dare speak the hard way. Master had many pets in his home. Each one had its own cage, and came out to play when the Master wanted them. Mikey was the newest pet. The oldest was the cat, he had the freest reign and Master played with him often. Mikey wondered what it was like to have that kind of freedom. Maybe one day he would earn it by being a good girl.

”Maybe.”

Mikey’s voice sounded horse since he hadn't used it in weeks now other than the make noises that the Master did appreciate. Mikey was just drifting off again when the door to his room opened up. Mikey squinted through the light filtering into his otherwise dimly lit room to see the Master, but when he heard the bell he knew it wasn’t. Instead in bounded the Cat. He was dressed in a tight black skirt, black stockings with matching garter belt, and a simple black vest. He had his cat ears on and his tail curled around his body. In a way that Mikey did not understand, his tail was his. Surgically altered perhaps, but he was able to make it move like he was born with it. Mikey thought that might be a perk of being a pet so long. He wondered what he would look like with a fluffy pompom just above his ass.

The Cat closed the door and sauntered up to Mikey’s cage. Mikey scrambled to his knees, which was not easy because his arms were still bound behind him. He still had on the corset that Master put him in along with the stockings and garter belt. He blushed because the Cat was dressed so much nicer he thought. The Cat kneeled down so that he was the same height as Mikey. He looked at him and tilted his head in a way that Mikey thought was so cute. Another reason that the Master probably favored him. Every move the cat made the bell around his neck jingled. Mikey was fascinated by the bell. It gleamed in the dim light and made the Cat’s face glow. Mikey was so entranced by the bell that he did not realize that he was leaning closer to it, and that the cat was leaning closer to him. Suddenly their lips touched. Mikey tried to pull away, but the Cat grabbed at the bar on his chest and stopped him. Mikey winced as it put tension on his already sore nipples. The Cat saw this and frowned. He leaned in and gently licked his nipple and Mikey shuddered. The reason that the bar was put in place was to keep them sensitive at all times and it was working. Mikey tried hard to not make any noise, but what the Cat was doing felt so good that he could not help it. The Cat stopped and came back up, and this time when he kissed Mikey, Mikey responded.

”Ah ah ah ah.”

Mikey was making gasping noises as the Cat stroked him during the kiss. It felt so good, and Mikey had not cum in days. He was so close just from that little bit of affection, but he stopped himself. He knew he would be in big trouble if Master found out he came without permission. When the Cat saw that Mikey was holding back he smirked. Instead he turned around and pushed his ass against the bars of the cage. Mikey looked at him and the Cat turned his head over his shoulder and pouted. Mikey nodded and began to lick his ass. The Cat mewed and cried out as Mikey tongued around his opening and pushed his tongue inside. He could taste the Master in him and that made it more enjoyable. The Cat was enjoying everything that Mikey was giving him, and he had his hand on his cock, pulling on it hard and fast. He tightened up around Mikey’s tongue and Mikey knew he was close to cumming. He pushed his tongue in as far as he could and the Cat yowled as he came all over the basement floor. Mikey came back up just as the door opened, and light flooded the room again.

”Naughty kitty, you ran off again and now I see you are playing with my new pet without my permission.”

Mikey shivered at the sound of his Master’s voice. He knew that meant the Cat was in trouble. He just wondered if he was in trouble too. He hoped not. The Cat scrambled to his feet and tried to run away, but Master was faster and stepped on his tail. He pulled out his riding crop and cracked it hard against the Cat’s ass several times. The Cat landed face down on the floor, and the Master moved to roll him over. The Cat put his claws up and started to fight off the Master meowing and hissing at him. At one point he managed to scratch the Master on his face, and was slapped hard across his own. Mikey turned away as the riding crop came up again, as he heard it crack on the Cat’s skin. When it stopped he turned back, leaving the cat covered in slash marks and panting. Mikey wondered why he was not crying, but did not ask. The Master opened his pants and pulled out his cock and pushed it into the Cat. The Cat cried out, but did nothing else as the Master fucked him swiftly.

”Bad pets need to be punished.”

Mikey watched as the Master pulled out of the Cat then lifted him up, and placed him stomach first on Mikey’s cage. He then came over to Mikey and shoved his cock in between the bars. Mikey did not hesitate and took it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue and licked along the vein. He made sure to do everything his Master taught him to please him. His Master grabbed his hair and started to fuck his mouth and Mikey relaxed his throat as much as possible so he would not gag. Mikey took a chance and looked up, and saw that the Master was smiling. He gently pushed Mikey away, and pulled his cock back. He then got behind the Cat again and thrust back in. The Cat grabbed onto the bars and hung on as the Master fucked him brutally while reaching under to twist his nipples. Mikey turned away again, but he could not mask the sounds. They brought him back to his training weeks ago.

_Mikey was alone in the room. He was masked and gagged. His arms hurt from being bound at the wrists and hung above his head. He dangled there like a fish on a hook waiting for the Master to return. The full body leather outfit was sticking to him as the temperature rose in the room._

_”And how is my pet feeling today?”_

_Mikey heard him enter and tried to speak. This earned him a crack of the whip in several places on his body. The leather made the pain ten times worse as it shredded under the professional hits he took. When it was over the bodysuit was full of holes and gaps where it tore under the whip's power._

_”Nice, very nice.”_

_Mikey listened to the crack as the chain he was hanging from was lowered so that he was on his knees. His arms were disconnected from the chain, brought behind him, and secured again. The chain was wrapped around his waist then he was hoisted into the air again so that his feet barely touched the floor. He was in high heeled boots that went up to his thighs. He wondered what color they were. He suspected red because that was the Master’s favorite color. He did not have a chance to think of anything else because the body suit was torn from his ass where it was the most ripped. Mikey jumped as something hot dripped on his cheeks. The heat was poured onto his back too, and Mikey knew it was hot wax._

_”Easy my pet, the fun is just starting.”_

_Mikey felt something pushed into his ass. It was cold and felt like metal. From inside it squirted some kind of slippery liquid. Mikey hoped it was lubrication of some kind. The device was removed, and Master’s cock took its place. Mikey groaned at being filled with no stretching, but he was grateful for the lube. Master gripped his hips and pulled him back till he was fully inside. He grunted as he began to fuck him. Mikey’s mouth filled with saliva and it dripped out of the holes in the gag. Master slapped his ass and reached around to tweak his nipples. Mikey never had very sensitive nipples and this made the Master frown._

_”We will have to fix that won’t we my pet?”_

_He fucked him faster now, and Mikey panted and tried hard to keep quiet._

_”You can make noise now my pet.”_

_Mikey let out a cry as Master pulled all the way out and slammed back in. He did it several more times, twice hitting Mikey’s prostate._

_”That’s it my pet, good girl, but you do not cum unless I give you my permission to do so.”_

_It seemed to go on forever and Master had amazing stamina. But then he dug his fingernails into Mikey’s side and rammed in especially hard before stilled his movements, Mikey knew he was cumming. The sound he made Mikey would never forget…_

Mikey came back to the present as his Master bellowed out and came hard into the Cat’s ass. He pulled out and his cum cascaded out of the Cat and dripped on the floor. In the fight the cat’s bell had been ripped off and it rolled near the cage. Now the ting of cum landing on it echoed through the room. Mikey saw that the Master was still hard. He moved away from the Cat and stepped in front of Mikey again.

”Turn around my pet.”

Mikey obeyed and did so with clumsy movements. With his ass exposed already, the Master just pushed inside. Mikey panted and mewed as he was fucked hard, but at a slower pace than the Cat. He looked up and saw that the Cat was dazed and panting himself. His skirt was pushed up all the way, and one of his tattoos was visible. Mikey could barely make out the black outline of the wing.

”Don’t worry about him, my pet, he will be all right, just needed a little lesson.”

Mikey nodded and then jumped as his prostate was hit.

”Right there huh? Well you’ve been a good girl so…”

The Master hit it again, and again, and again, and Mikey was screaming and shaking all over. He was trying so hard not to cum, but it was so hard as his prostate was brutalized over and over again.

”Mmmm, I can feel you tightening up my pet, you want to cum don’t you? It has been a while since you last did so you are allowed to.”

Mikey would have praised him if he was allowed to talk, but instead he pushed back a little. The Master put all the pressure on that spot, and Mikey screamed again as he came all over the floor of his cage. Master pulled out and stood up.

”Turn around Mikey.”

Mikey was startled to hear his real name used and did so immediately. Master stood in front of him and began to fist his cock. Mikey sat there with his eyes closed and waited. The Master bellowed again as he came, and his cum splashed all over Mikey’s face and in his hair. He licked away what he could that landed on his lips. Master finished stroking himself and then pushed his fingers in Mikey’s mouth to have them licked clean. Mikey made quick work of it, and when he was done Master’s hand was clean. Master smiled at him then ruffled his hair.

”Such a good girl. Now I am going to take this little kitten with me while you have a nap. I will bring you your dinner later, and maybe we can play again. Would you like that my pet?”

Mikey nodded and received a pat on the cheek. The Master hoisted the cat on his shoulder and carried him out of the room. The door closed and Mikey was alone again. Mikey saw the bell and inched his way over to it. He lay so that his fingers could reach it and pulled it into his cage. He used his foot to maneuver it to the corner of the cage then he lay down next to it and blew on it lightly to listen to it jingle as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Operation Three: Part Three~Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would be lying if he said he was not scared, but at the same time, he wanted this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was a tough one for you guys huh? Only one guess was right so congrats once again to _**RydenWayWeekes***_ on the correct guess. Patrick was the Master and Pete was the naughty Cat. ^0^
> 
> One more to go. Remember, if you guess correctly, you will have a guest appearance in the last chapter of **House Wife** courtesy of myself and my wonderful Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_. ^-^
> 
> So the obvious is that one of the characters is Gerard. The other is your guess. One hint is given in the chapter. Good luck guys! ^-^
> 
> In Japanese, Bukkake translates into the word Splash.

“Go on, take them off.”

Gerard looked at him. He would be lying if he said he was not scared, but at the same time, he wanted this. Why else would he have chosen to come here? He reached up and carefully pulled his underwear down and placed them on the shelf with his pants. Now he was naked except for his shirt, shoes, and socks. Gerard watched as he made no move to take any of his clothing off.

”Nice ass.”

Gerard pulled his t-shirt down to try and cover it, but his hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

”Now now now, no hiding.”

His hand went from his wrist to grabbing Gerard’s cock. Gerard let out a groan and fell forward against his chest. He pulled Gerard up and bit his collar bone and he fisted him faster and faster. It felt good, really good…until he felt the wrong stirring in his stomach.

”Stop, wait no.”

”No? You can’t say no now.”

He tightened his grip and jerked Gerard faster. Gerard felt his stomach tense painfully.

”No stop seriously, I have to piss.”

He smirked when Gerard said this and just stroked him faster till Gerard was panting and way too close.

”Fuck, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…”

Gerard came hard in his hand and he continued to stroke him right through his orgasm. The stroking did not stop and Gerard cried out and fell to his knees as he felt his bladder let go. It felt almost as good as cumming and he was panting hard when he looked up at him.

”You’re being too loud man, were gonna get caught.”

Gerard was about to apologize when he was pulled forward and his cock was shoved in Gerard’s mouth. Gerard was a serious cock slut and he moaned as he enjoyed the feel of the long thick shaft passing over his lips and being pushed to the back of his throat. He fucked Gerard’s mouth at a steady pace. Gerard opened his mouth wider to accommodate the girth. He was not being gentle either. 

”Fuck look at you, you little cock slut. I can’t wait to get in your ass.”

Gerard groaned hearing that and tightened his lips around the shaft knowing it was going to be taken from him soon. He pulled off and started to jerk the shaft covering his fingers with pre-cum. He then took it back in his mouth and reached between his legs, past his already hardening cock, and pushed two fingers inside himself. He fucked himself as he continued to administer the blow job of his life. All too soon, the cock was taken from his mouth and he was hauled up to his feet, his fingers still inside of him.

”Face the wall and spread them, I want to watch you.”

Gerard shakily got to his feet and leaned against the far wall. He continued to finger himself giving him a full of view of him opening himself up. His hand was pushed away and something much thicker than his fingers was pushed in. it took everything that Gerard had not to cry out in ecstasy.

“Fuck Gee, you’re so fucking tight.”

Gerard pushed back against the intruding member using his hands for leverage. He reached up and grabbed for the shelf bar where his clothing was for more balance. The only sound in the room was flesh slapping against flesh along with his short grunts. Gerard gasped as he hit his prostate dead on and cried out.

”Fuck, you need to shut the fuck up!”

Gerard found his fingers shoved in his mouth and he sucked on them as if they were a real cock. It was an effective way to keep him quiet too. Soon Gerard felt him losing his rhythm as he stuttered his body.

”Ah, shit, fuck fuck fuck!”

Two more strokes and he was cumming in Gerard hot and heavy. The combination of that and the fingers practically gagging him made him Gerard cum a second time. When he pulled out, Gerard turned around and dropped to his knees. He took his cock in his mouth and began to suck in earnest. He brought his fingers down to his cum soaked entrance and pushed them back inside. He writhed and moaned and grabbed Gerard’s head shoving his fingers in his hair.

”So good, so fucking good with your mouth.”

Gerard loved the fact that he was never bothered by him wanting to get him hard again. He just continued to suck and fuck himself with his fresh cum. He added a third finger and then a fourth. It was still not enough. He groaned in defeat and shut his eyes. Then he felt a buzzing near his face. He opened his eyes and saw that he was holding a short, but thick vibrator. Gerard reached up for it with his unoccupied hand, but it was pulled away.

”Ah ah ah princess, Stand up again.”

Gerard let go of his cock reluctantly and obeyed. He pulled his fingers out of himself and was lead to the wooden bench. He was pushed onto his back and spread open. The vibrator was brought down and run over his opening with the vibration being on pulse. Gerard moaned and shuddered as he slowly began to push it in changing the speeds. He twisted it and pushed it against Gerard’s prostate. Gerard went to cry out, but he stopped himself and shoved his fist in his mouth.

”Good girl.”

He began to fuck Gerard with the toy while moving up between his legs. Gerard felt the vibrator pulled slightly out of him and then gasped out into his fist as he nudged his cock next to it and began to push both in. The stretch and vibration were on the side of too much, but he did not want him to stop. Gerard opened his eyes and saw that he was smiling down at him with an impressive visage. It held reverence and Gerard felt special at this moment.

”God, still super tight after having me and your fingers inside you. I could fuck you all day.”

Gerard brain was too scrambled to answer with words so he answered with a sound that was ripped from his chest, forgetting about his muffled fist.

”Shit, fuck, ah ah ah ah, more, please more.”

He pushed the vibrator in further and turned the speed up. Gerard felt his spine vibrating from the toy and it shook his whole body as he hit Gerard’s prostate one more time and then Gerard was cumming for a third time slamming his head against the bench.

”Oh fuck, you look so good cumming without being touched.”

Gerard reached out and ran his fingers through his cum and shoved his fingers in his mouth sucking greedily.

”Fuck gee, that is so hot, I gotta cum on your face.”

He pulled out leaving the vibrator pushed in and turned it up fully pressing it against his prostate completely. When Gerard opened his mouth to cry out, he shoved his cock in and gripped his hair fucking his mouth hard and fast. Gerard was tearing up from over stimulation, but he was loving it. The vibrator would not stop and Gerard reached down and began to fist himself through the pain towards his third orgasm. Gerard was passing the point of delirium now, but he kept going. Being filled at both ends was something that he had always wanted to do, but the thought of losing that much control always frightened him. At that moment he could not think of anything else because he pulled out of Gerard’s mouth and sprayed his face with his cum while shouting Gerard’s name. Gerard kept his mouth open trying to catch as much cum as he could. He was so turned on that he started to cum covering his stomach and chest with his own cum.

”Fuck look at you.”

Gerard smiled up lazily at him as the flash went off. He pocketed his cell phone and put his cock away zipping up. Gerard was still in his tee shirt, now shoved up to his neck, socks and shoes. He never took off one piece of clothing the whole time. Gerard looked at him with wonder.

”What is it princess?”

Gerard slowly sat up, cum dripping off his face and chest onto the floor of the old shower room. He looked up at him and his lower lip trembled. He watched him stretch and scratch his scruffy chin.

”Again please?”


	9. Operation 10: Bound Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always what they seem and people are not always who they say they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I did not mark this wrong. It is Operation 10...well according to the hentai. After the 3rd Operation, I skipped all the other ones to get to this one. I wanted to keep the name the same so that people watching the hentai would know which Operations I chose.
> 
> Okay, so to the last chapter first. The mystery boy was....Bob! Congrats to ***mcr_rockstar*** and ***GreenDayMCRmy*** for your correct guesses. You are the final two that have won a spot in the last chapter of House Wife. 
> 
> For all those who won including, ***RydenWayWeekes**** and ***Pixiewayro***, I need to know if you want your real names used or your names here. Let me know okay?
> 
> All right, so onto the chapter:
> 
> Ray ends up on a train where he is robbed and then gets caught up in an earthquake. Gerard offers him a place to stay, but is the place all that it seems and is Gerard and his family all that they seem.

_***Ray***_

_”Ah ah ah, oh Ray, feels so good! Yes yes, please more!”_

_”Oh fuck Gee, fuck fuck fuck!”_

_”That’s it Ray, come for me, save me please! Take me away from here!”_

Ray wakes with a start. He is still on the train and now he is the only one in the car. He looks up and realizes he is close to his stop. When the train stops he looks up and sees a boy waiting to get off. As his focus returns from the strange dream he notices that the boy has a bag similar to his. He looks next to his seat and notices that his bag is gone.

”Hey! That’s my bag!”

The boy looks at him and smirks and then runs off the train. Ray jumps up and chases after him.

”Stop!”

The boy is faster and Ray loses him as he runs across the tracks just before the train cuts Ray’s way off. When the train is gone he looks and sees his bag on the ground with the contents all over the place.

”Awww man!”

Ray crosses the tracks and looks. Of course his wallet is gone along with his train tickets. He picks everything up and shoulders the pack again. Just as he is getting ready to start walking the ground begins to shake.

”Holy fuck!”

The ground shook for only a short time, but it was violent and Ray was worried that the train platform was going to collapse on him. It didn’t though, but there was a large fissure across the tracks.

”Hey! Are you alright?”

Ray looked up at the road and saw the boy from his dreams. He startled, but composed himself.

”Yeah, I think I am.”

The boy walked over to him pushing a simple bike. It had a basket on it with his school books in it.

”So where were you going?”

”Oh, well I was…”

”Whoa!”

”Gee!”

Ray grabbed the boy as he stumbled and almost fell over the bike. Gerard gasped as Ray’s arms circled his waist. He righted the boy and the blushed.

”How did you know my nickname?”

Ray scratched his head trying to come up with an answer other than I dreamed about you. Suddenly the boy laughed.

”Oh, ha ha ha, it’s on my school books.”

Ray looked down and saw the name Gerard written and in the corner the name Gee.

”Yeah, I notice things easily.”

They walked and talked getting to know each other till that came to a long driveway.

”Wow!”

”This is my house. Me and my brothers live here. You can stay with us until they repair the tracks.”

”Oh, I would not want to impose.”

”No trouble, let me just check with our father, but I am sure it will be fine.”

Ray could not help, but smile after Gerard did. He nodded and they made their way to the house.

*

*

*

”Well Mr. Toro, we are happy to have you as our guest for a time. Sorry that our Father could not make it to dinner, he is feeling poorly lately.”

”No problem and thank you uh…sorry.”

”It’s quite alright. I am Michael, but please call me Mikey.”

Ray looked around the table at the tight knit family. The youngest was Frank and it seemed that Gerard was the oldest.

”So Mr. Toro, what do you do?”

”Oh.”

Ray finished chewing and wiped his mouth.

”I am a writer for A-Reel Magazine.”

”Wow!”

Frank sat up with appraisal for him and Ray blushed a little.

”Well a real professional huh.”

”Don’t they also take naked pictures for it? Do you ever take any of those pictures?”

Ray choked on the water he was drinking when Frank asked this. He looked at Gerard, but he was busy eating.

”Uh, well yes, but I only write.”

”Frankie, do not do that to Mr. Toro, he is our guest.”

”No worries Mikey and please call me Ray.”

Mikey smiled and Ray went back to eating. He took a bite of his perfectly cooked steak and then looked up.

”Peter, did you make this amazing dinner?”

”Yes Sir, I did.”

”Well it is perfect and the steak is cooked just right.”

”Oh thank you Mr. Sir! I am glad you…”

”Peter!”

Ray jumped as Mikey yelled and admonished their servant. Peter ducked his head and apologized for speaking. This bothered Ray and he was going to say something, but then Gerard spoke up.

”I agree with Ray, it is delicious.”

Ray smiled at Gerard and that seemed to end the situation.

*

*

*

Ray was enjoying the shower. It felt good to wash the grime of the day off and let the hot water hit his back. He sighed as he leaned his arms against the wall and felt the pressure beating on him. He faintly heard the door open and before he could stand up, he felt someone pressed against his back. Hand circled his waist and for a second he hoped it was Gerard, but the person was too short.

”Can I do anything for you Mr. Toro?”

”Peter?!”

”Please, call me Pete.”

”Pete…uh what are you…*gasp*”

”It seems you could use a hand here Sir.”

Pete gripped Ray’s cock and started to fist it. Ray Groaned and pushed back against Pete and could feel his hardened cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass.

”Mmmm, feels good Sir? I can make you feel better.”

Ray felt Pete let go of him and drop to his knees. A sweet scent filled the air and Ray felt compelled to turn around. When he did Pete took his cock into his mouth and started to expertly suck him off. Ray ran his hands in Pete’s mouth and grabbed a handful of it. He fucked his mouth with slow and deliberate strokes pushing his cock to the back of Pete’s throat. Pete opened up for him and relaxed his throat making Ray moan. He started to fuck Pete’s mouth faster feeling his orgasm approaching.

”Oh fuck Pete, I’m gonna…”

That was all Ray got out as he started cumming down the servant’s throat. Pete swallowed most of it, but pulled off at the end and let it stripe his face. Ray fell back against the wall and looked down at Pete.

”Fucking hell!”

*

*

*

Ray tossed and turned, but could not get to sleep. What happened in the shower with Pete was still plaguing his mind. Ray got up and scratched his stomach. Maybe a glass of water from the bathroom would help. He made his way to the door and opened it. The hall was quiet. As he walked down it to the bathroom he passed Gerard’s door. His nickname was on a name plate on the door. Ray brushed his hand over the ornate wooden sign. He sighed and kept going. As he neared the bathroom he heard a faint sound coming from the room across from it. The door was slightly ajar. He walked over, his curiosity getting the best of him. When he looked in he had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping out. Mikey was there in a barely there outfit and he had Pete strapped to an ottoman. Pete was on his back and his arms and legs were tethered so that his body bowed out. He had nothing on.

”You fucking slut! You just had to have all the attention at dinner didn’t you and then you dared to enter the shower with him! What did you do to him!?”

”I…I blew him.”

”Bet you wanted him to fuck you too! He wouldn’t though because he know’s you are a filthy whore!”

Ray jumped as the riding crop came down on Pete’s exposed skin multiple times. Pete was begging Mikey to stop. Mikey did and then Ray saw him reach for something out of his view. Whatever it was had Pete terrified.

”No Please! Anything, but that!”

”Oh Pete, you have been a dirty girl and we need to clean you now.”

Then Ray saw what Mikey had. It was an anal plunger and it was filled with a clear liquid that was most likely water. Mikey put the crop down and moved in front of Ray’s view. All ray saw was Mikey’s perfect pale ass as he administered the plunger filled with water into Pete’s ass. Pete groaned as he was filled with the entire plunger full. Then Mikey moved and dropped the plunger to the ground. He then leaned hard on Pete’s stomach and Pete groaned again from the pain.

”Please Sir, please!”

Ray could not take this anymore. He pushed the door open.

”Stop! It’s fine! He did not bother me!”

Mikey looked up, but he was not startled at all. A smirk played over his lips.

”Well Ray, have you come looking for more from our little slut?”

”Please! Please don’t look at me!”

Ray could see the shame on Pete’s face as he closed his eyes and turned away. Mikey on the other hand was not bothered at all. He lifted a foot and placed it on Pete’s stomach. Pete moaned in pain.

”Shall we play with him together?”

Ray was about to protest, but then that sweet smell filled the room and he found himself moving forward towards them and closing the door.

*

*

*

Ray woke up in the morning feeling like he had gotten no sleep. He groaned as someone knocked on his door.

”Hey Ray, boy are you still asleep? Come on breakfast is ready!”

Ray was not able to say a word as a full of energy Gerard bounded into his room and pulled him out of bed.

”Okay okay, I’m up.”

”Good! Meet you downstairs then!”

Gerard kissed his cheek and the left the room. Ray got dressed and headed to the dining room down stairs. When he got there Pete was setting a plate for him. In the morning light he looked a little different. Ray sat down and Pete poured him some juice.

”Uh, are you alright?”

”Why wouldn’t I be?”

His voice was a little different too.

”Well I mean last night Mikey and I were pretty hard on you and…”

”I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Toro _Sir_ ”

Pete left the room in a huff and Ray could not figure out why he was so mad.

”God, you’re still eating?”

Ray had a mouthful of eggs when Gerard came in again, He was wearing a cute pair of shorts and a simple summer shirt.

”Come on, I want to show you the beach!”

”Mokay.”

Ray spoke around his food and swallowed it quickly as Gerard giggled at him. He finished his juice and then wiped his mouth quickly. He followed Gerard out of the room and outside.

*

*

*

”Wow, all that huh?”

”Yup and then I finally got accepted!”

”Wow Gee, you are amazing.”

”No I’m not.”

Ray stopped Gerard from walking. He turned him around and looked into his eyes.

”Yeah you are, and you are beautiful too.”

Gerard blushed and tried to duck, but Ray lifted his face and cupped his cheek. Gerard looked radiant in the sunlight on the beach. With the wind gently moving his hair and the sound of the waves crashing around them Ray could not help but be mesmerized.

”Gee…”

Ray leaned in a softly touched Gerard’s lips. Gerard leaned in moving closer and circling Ray’s neck. Ray slipped his arms around Gerard’s waist and deepened the kiss. They kissed for what seemed hours exploring each others mouth. It did not progress to anything further, but it was nice. Gerard was the first to break away.

”I have a few errands to run or I will get yelled at. Do you mind heading back without me?”

”No Gee, go ahead, I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

”Thanks Ray.”

Gerard kissed him one more time and then took off towards town. Ray sighed and touched his lip as he watched Gerard disappear over the hill. He smiled and started to whistle as he headed back to the house. It was a perfect day with the perfect kiss. Nothing could go wrong.


	10. Operation 10: Bound Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get stranger as the day goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more Operation to go then this one is over too. Wow, so many fics ending for me, but no worries, I have no interest in stopping. ^-^
> 
> Things only get stranger for poor Ray when he returns to the house. As the night goes on will anything make sense?

Ray was still feeling good when he entered the grounds. That kiss was nothing like his dreams, and that is what made it special. Knowing the real Gerard was so different from the dream one made it all the better. He walked through the garden, deciding to do a little exploring when he heard some noises coming from one of the back porches. It sounded like a groan, and Ray hoped that no one was hurt. He moved around an ornate bush that was just blocking his view. When he finally caught a glimpse of that view he quickly moved back, breathless and stunned.

”No way.”

Ray shook out his head. There was no way he saw what he thought he saw. That was until more sounds pricked at his ears. No, that was definitely…

He peered around the bush again and his breath caught once more. The youngest boy, Frank, was in his bedroom with another boy, and they were fucking each other with some kind of toy. Ray knew he should turn around. That he should just go back to his room, and maybe just jerk off then call it a day, but he could not stop watching. The boys were so engrossed with each other that they did not even see Ray. Without thinking, Ray moved closer. He could now hear the tell-tale buzzing that accompanied a vibrator. There was a bottle of lube, threatening to fall off the bed from the shaking as both boys writhed and moaned together. Ray could not see the face of the other boy, but he had a perfect view of his ass as Frank thrusted the vibrator in as far as he could. Between moaning and crying out he was going down on the other boy’s cock. Completely deep throating it. Ray swallowed hard at the sight before him. Frank could not have been anything more than a teenager. Barely eighteen if at all, yet it seemed that he was well versed in what he was doing. Ray felt his cock getting hard, straining in his jeans. He knew he needed to get away before he got caught. They could throw him out, and then where would he go? Ray started to back pedal a bit, but miscalculated the table he had walked by before, and crashed into it. Frank didn’t let go of the cock in his mouth, but he looked up and his eyes met Ray’s. Ray was waiting for a scream, a scowl, but not the smile that threatened Frank’s face as he slowly pulled up and off of the other boy’s cock obscenely. The other groaned from this action. Frank turned his head to speak to the boy, and they disentangled from each other. Ray is not sure if the vibrator was still inside either one. When the other boy’s face came into view, Ray realized he was not too different From Frank. He also noticed that Frank was sporting quite a few tattoos. So much for not being eighteen yet. Frank crooked his finger at Ray and beckoned him to enter the room. Ray shook his head no, but he felt his body betraying him and moving in the opposite direction. Frank got off the bed and opened the glass door leading to where they were.

”Hello Ray. I thought you went out with Gee today?”

”Um… I did, I just got back.”

”Oh? Well where is Gee?”

”Uh, he had other errands to run so I decided to come home because I was a little tired.”

”Lucky for us then right Ryan?”

Ray looked behind Frank as Ryan grinned.

”Oh yes, very lucky.”

Frank walked up to Ray, not even bothered that he was naked.

”Want to come play with us Ray?”

”Sh-Sh-Shouldn’t you be in school?”

”With the earthquake and no train, we can’t get there.”

”Oh.”

Before Ray could question how Ryan got there Frank grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room. Ryan came off the bed and moved behind him. He started to unbutton Ray’s shirt as Frank dropped to his knees and undid the belt buckle. Ray gasped as Frank took his cock in his mouth.

”He’s good isn’t he?”

Ray could do nothing but moan in agreement with Ryan. Frank let go of Ray and coaxed him to the bed. Ray was about to say something, but a sweet smell filled the room, and all he could think of was how much he wanted the two boys. Frank lay on the bed and spread his legs wide.

”Fuck me please.”

Ray climbed on the bed and pushed right into Frank, causing him to cry out. Ryan quieted the cry by kissing Frank. Ray pumped hard and fast gripping Frank’s hips. Ryan leaned down and took Frank’s cock into his mouth. Frank grabbed the vibrator and pushed it back into Ryan. Frank move slightly so that he could take Ryan’s cock back into his mouth. All three of them fucking, sucking, and moaning out their deepest pleasure. It was not long before Ryan made a muffled cry around Frank’s cock and came, filling Frank’s mouth up. Frank was the next to cum and Ryan pulled off enough that his face was sprayed. Ray felt Frank’s muscles clench and he stuttered his movements as he came inside Frank. Finally, all three collapsed in a sweat soaked pile, and an evil chuckle was barely heard leaving the doorway.

 

*

*

*

 

Ray could not sleep. Once Gerard returned dinner was a normal affair, with Pete serving them and the boys talking about their day. Their father was still under the weather. Ray was more than confused. Now in the middle of the night he was wandering the house trying to find any clues. He noticed as he went by the bedrooms that the doors were open and none of the boys were inside. Ray went downstairs and checked the dining room. A lone candle shined on the table. Ray walked in and saw another candle lit in the kitchen. He went in and saw that the cellar door was open. There were voices coming from there along with a strange noise. As he got closer he thought he heard the crackle of a fire, but the sound was too uniform to be that. He ventured down the stairs and saw more lit candles along the wall. Following the trail, he heard the voices again but now that they were clearer Ray could hear terror in them. They were pleading and begging. Ray kept moving down the hall and saw an open door. He peered in and could not believe the sight before him.

”Please! No! I’m Sorry!”

”Sorry?! Sorry?! Little slut, you weren’t so sorry when you took him in your room with Ryan!”

*crack crack*

Ray saw a tall stranger yelling at the boys while whipping them repeatedly. Mikey, Frank, and Gerard were all naked and tied in various states of duress. Mikey was on his knees with his wrists tied back to his ankles. His body was bowed forward and his cock was at attention with the help of an ornate cock sling. Frank was also on his knees, but he was pressed forward with his face on the cold stone floor. He arms were tied to his legs and his ass was fully exposed. What upset Ray the most was Gerard. He was tied to the front legs of a chair so that his knees were pinned up, and his arms were above his head, tied to the back of the chair.

”Mikey, you played with Pete and him the very first night!”

”Yes Sir! I’m Sorry Sir!”

”Sorry is not good enough!”

The man whipped Mikey a few times then turned his attention to Gerard.

”You went out with him this morning. What did you do with him whore!?”

”Nothing I swear!”

The man whipped Gerard, striking him across his chest. The welts rose in angry red bands.

”Liar! What did you do with him?!”

”Nothing! Nothing happened!”

After a few more strikes the man stopped.

”Well, I see that the usual punishment will not loosen your lips properly. I guess we have to employ other methods…”

”No! Please No!”

”Tommy, get the thorn whip.”

”Yes Sir.”

Tommy? Why did he call Pete Tommy? Ray was really confused now. He also did not understand why he had not walked in and stopped them. Gerard was now struggling in his bindings.

”We kissed! That’s it! We kissed on the beach!”

”Really now?”

Gerard turned away from the man, and Ray saw him blush.

”I was embarrassed when we did. It was nice.”

”Nice? Oh Gee, have you fallen for this man?”

Gerard turned back with terror in his eyes.

”No! No I swear I haven’t!”

”Liar!”

Tommy handed the man a new whip. This one had sharp thorns sewn into it. He raised his arm high and brought it whistling down on Gerard’s skin. Gerard screamed as the whip cut through his skin and he began to bleed.

”Tell the truth!”

Gerard was hit again and again. Ray was immobile. He could not do anything. He saw Mikey getting upset.

”Daddy please! Please stop, you’ll kill him!”

”Not if he tells the truth first!”

Ray could not take anymore. He finally found the strength to move and burst in the door.

”He’s telling you the truth!”

The man whipped around, and Ray saw he was wearing a mask that only allowed his eye to show.

”We really didn’t do anything!”

The man smirked behind his mask.

”Look Gee, your prince has arrived.”

Ray looked at Gerard and he cowered.

”Please don’t look at me! Please!”

Ray felt bad for Gerard, he hated being seen like this. He turned to the man and pointed his finger at him.

”How can you do this to your sons!?”

The man looked at him and then laughed.

”My Sons? These are my toys and playthings. Isn’t that right boys?”

”Yes Master Schecter.”

Everyone except Gerard spoke.

”So you see, I can do whatever I want with them.”

The man laughed again and smirked.

”You are no different than them. I had Pete lure you off the train then Gerard brought you to the house. See, it was all a game, and you were the pawn.”

He pointed the whip at Ray in a menacing fashion.

”Now you will be my toy as well as them.”

”Like hell I will! Why the fuck should I obey you!?”

The slight man walked in front of Gerard and unfurled the whip.

”Why indeed?”

He crouched down next to Gerard and ran a finger along his cheek.

”If you don’t then whose to say what will happen to Gee here?”

”No you can’t! I won’t let you! I’ll kill you!”

”Oh really? Try it.”

Ray went to move forward then found a knife under his chin pressed up against his neck.

”Now, now Master Toro. You need to learn to obey your Master.”

”Pete how, what?”

The boy behind him looked just like Pete, but Pete was over there. No wait, he called him Tommy.

”They are twins Mr. Toro, and they do my bidding as well. Pete bring him to me.”

”Yes Master Schecter.”

Ray was walked forward, and placed in front of the Master.

”I will make a deal with you. You become one of my toys, and I will forgive Gee. If you don’t… I will beat him to death right in front of you.”

Ray looked wide eyed at his captor and then down at Gerard who was still trying not to look at him. Ray felt defeated, He had to give up to save Gerard’s life.

”Okay, fine. You win.”

It felt like he let Gerard down rather than saved him. The Master laughed as Pete and Tommy began talking his clothes off.

”Did you enjoy our time in the shower?”

Tommy looked at him with a smirk, and Ray knew that he had been duped. When they were done they tied his arms behind him, and sat him on his knees. Meanwhile the other boys were untied and all stood against the wall. Gerard was still trying to hide himself.

”Gee, go present yourself to our newest family member.”

”What? No please I…”

*crack*

”Stop being stupid and go!”

Gerard held his cheek that was now bleeding from the whip. He walked over to Ray and knelt down in front of him with his legs splayed. He pushed his arms behind him and thrusted his chest out, dropping his head back over his shoulders.

”Please Ray. Look at all I have to give anyone.”

Ray was blushing now. Gerard’s cock was standing at attention and soon his own cock joined in. The Master laughed at the sight in front of him.

”What an honest answer from your body Ray, but you won’t have him. Mikey, please go and tend to our guest’s needs.”

Mikey stood up and walked over to where Ray was. He got on his knees and began sucking his cock. Ray tried not to give into it, but Mikey was really good. Suddenly that sweet smell hit him, and he saw the Master holding a small bottle in his hand.

”It was you!”

”Yes, it’s a little aphrodisiac that I whipped up. If you are too weak for it, it will just put you to sleep, but if you are strong enough it works wonders.”

”So all those times I thought were dreams…”

Ray could not say anything more because Frank came over and started biting and sucking on his nipples. Mikey was making obscene noises now, and Ray groaned at the attention he was receiving.

”Mikey, share please.”

Mikey moved over to just licking the head, and Frank loved to lick the shaft. They were both driving Ray crazy.

”Please Daddy, I need it.”

”Yes, please me too.”

”Both of you are so cute when you beg. Pete, Tommy, tend to my pets needs.”

Pete grabbed a sizable dildo and pushed into Frank to his cry of delight. Tommy grabbed two candles and lit them both. One was shoved in Mikey’s ass and the other was used to drip hot wax over him. Ray looked over at Gerard and saw that he was jerking off against the wall. The Master walked up to him and lifted his chin with the whip’s handle.

”See Ray, Gerard’s is just a slut like all of them. Gee, I want you to go fuck Ray’s mouth.”

Gerard got up and walked over to Ray. Ray was pushed down on his back. Frank continued to suck him off as Mikey came behind him and shoved his cock inside next to the dildo. The candle was removed from Mikey and both Pete and Tommy shoved their cocks inside him. Gerard straddled Ray’s chest and leaned forward.

”I’m sorry Ray.”

He whispered this before he forced his cock into Ray’s mouth.

”Grab his hair and fuck him good Gee.”

Gerard grabbed a fistful of Ray’s hair and started fucking his face hard. He hit the back of Ray’s throat several times, making Ray gag, and his eyes water. Gerard had his eyes closed, but Ray could see tears forming on the sides. Gerard attempted to ease up on Ray, and soon the moment became a pleasure for both of them. Ray wanted to make Gerard feel good. He had been through so much. Ray could tell that Gerard was close when Gerard was ripped from his body.

”Oh God, please no! Let me cum please!”

Ray realized that Frank and Mikey were over in the corner, but now it was a double headed dildo that they were fucking each other with. The aphrodisiac had clouded their minds. They had no idea of anything going on around them. Pete and Tommy had a hold of Gerard, restraining him. The Master had removed his mask along with his pants.

”You can’t have him Gerard. He is mine remember?”

”No!”

Gerard struggled to break free but was held tight by the twins. The Master walked over to Ray and straddled his waist. Ray was horrified, and tried to fight his bonds. He did not want to fuck this guy at all. The Master positioned himself above Ray’s cock and began to ease down on it!

”No! Ray!”

Suddenly the house began to shake. Another earthquake had come. Pete and Tommy lost their balance and dropped to the ground, letting go of Gerard. The furniture started to fall forward, and pictures came off the walls. The Master pitched backwards and hit is head on the stone floor. All around them candles were flickering. Suddenly, one fell over then landed on a pile of wood, catching it on fire. Ray tried to move, but he was still paralyzed by the potent potion. Mikey and Frank were so gone on the poison that they just kept fucking heedless of the danger they were in. Ray stared at the ceiling, not wanting to die like this.

_”Please Ray, Come for me. Save me!”_

Ray remembered the dreams he had about Gerard. He had asked to be saved. This was what it meant!

.

Ray found the strength to get up. He moved to a mirror that was shattered and used it to cut the ropes free with only a nick to his skin. He jumped up and ran to Gerard.

”Gerard, come on. We have to get out of here!”

Ray helped Gerard up, and they headed to the stairs that lead outside.

”GERARD!”

They ignored the Master’s screams as they began to climb. Suddenly the ground shifted and Ray realized that the house itself was sinking. He climbed quickly, making sure Gerard was with him. As they neared the entrance the ground shifted again and Gerard fell back.

”RAY!”

Ray lunged for Gerard, and caught his wrist.

”I got you Gee! Just hold on!”

Ray pulled with everything he had, and caused both of them to fall backwards out of the cellar. Ray pulled Gerard to safety as they watched as not only the house sunk, but the cliff that it was on fell into the sea. When the dust settled there was nothing left. No other survivors.

”Gerard, are you alright?”

”I-I-I think so.”

Ray surveyed the area. There was nothing around them, and Gerard as well as himself were completely naked.

”Ray, what are we going to do?”

”I don’t know Gee. If I at least had my stuff I could…”

The sound of a cell phone ringing cut through the conversation. Ray recognized it as his ringtone. He looked around and saw a small shack that was half fallen, but still partially standing. Ray got up and ran over to it. Inside was Gerard’s bike along with his bag. He picked it up and saw all his stuff. The phone continued to ring and Ray picked it up.

”JESUS FUCKING CHRIST RAY! ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU PICKED UP!”

”Patrick! Holy shit am I glad to hear from you!”

”Yeah, well if you had not picked up soon you would have no job! Where the fuck have you been!?”

”You are not going to believe it. Look can you send the helicopter to the house on the cliff?”

”That really scary looking one?”

”Yeah… Well it’s not there anymore. There was an earthquake and the fucking thing crashed into the sea. The trains are out of commission and I got stranded.”

”Oh man! Yeah, I will get a hold of Bob… Hey are you alright?”

Ray looked up as Gerard shyly entered the building. He picked up the cloth covering his bike and wrapped it around himself, smiling quietly at Ray. Ray smiled back.

”No, But I think I will be.”


	11. Operation 11: Fallen Idol Gee ~ Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the World Stage, Gee Rush!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is the final Operation in the Cool Devices series.
> 
> So this is the Operation that I was dreading out of all of them. The basis for this one is a virgin teen idol is corrupted by a sleazy agency who takes advantage of her when he father collapses. They degrade her, humiliate her, and eventually drive her insane. I will warn you right now, the main character will die in the end, but it is how they will die, that should keep you reading. 
> 
> Naturally I chose Gerard for this role. I could not have chosen anyone else. Fully knowing I am going to kill him is hard enough, but the other characters that break him down and how they do it will astound you. @~@
> 
> I will not be surprised if many do not read this Operation, but I will understand. Remember all the Operations are stand alone stories.
> 
> Thank you.

”Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the World Stage, Gee Rush!”

The crowd sounded like a roaring creature as Gerard took the stage. He smiled at the audience and waved. He loved his fans. Sometimes he wondered what it was like to have a full band. Maybe one day in his career. Gerard was one of the youngest teen idols out there. At 14 he had won a talent show on national TV and from then on his life had been a whirl wind. In the last two years, he had rose from nobody to international super star. He did all the work too. Even though he had a father who was a well-known CEO of several major corporations, he never used his name once. He even adopted his Grandmother’s name as part of his stage name.

”Thank you so much for coming out to see me tonight! You have no idea much it means to me! I love you all!”

The music started and Gerard sang his heart out with his backup singers. He loved getting lost in the music. He looked out in the audience and saw his 13 year old brother Mikey waving at him and singing along with the lyrics. It brought a tear to Gerard’s eye. When the concert was over he stayed late to sign autographs. His manager was against it, worried about his safety of course, but he knew he had the best fans in the world. He was never worried.

”Wow Gee, I can’t believe how late it is? Aren’t you tired at all?”

”No way Mikes! I am so unbelievably pumped! Come on, let’s go get some pancakes!”

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Mikes.”

*

*

*

”Thank you, I love you Good night!”

Gerard walked off stage and collapsed in his chair. One of his crew handed him a towel and a bottle of water.

”Thank you Rob.”

Gerard smiled at him and after twisting off the top began to drink.

”So you have a press conference at nine and…”

The backstage phone rang as Gerard’s manager was talking to him. Rob went to answer it. Gerard tried to pay attention to when his manager was saying, but the phone was distracting him. Rob looked at Gerard and motioned him over. He excused himself from his manager and walked over.

”What’s up Rob?”

”It’s your brother, something has happened to your father.”

Gerard took the receiver from Rob.

”Mikey?”

”Oh Gee, Dad’s in the hospital, he collapsed at work!”

”Oh My God! Hold on Mikey I’m coming!”

Gerard dropped the receiver and turned to Rob.

”Ro, can you drive me to County, my father…”

”I got you Gee, don’t worry.”

*

*

*

”How did this happen Mikey! How did I not know he was getting this bad!”

”Oh Gee, he didn’t want you to know. He said not to bother you and let you concentrate on your career.”

Gerard looked in the window of the ICU unit at his pale sallow skinned father that required a machine to breathe. Mikey and him hovered together hugging and sobbing.

”Excuse me, are you Gerard Way?”

Gerard looked up and saw what he could only describe as an oily man in front of him. He pulled Mikey closer.

”Yes, I am, can I help you?”

”Pleasure, I am Mr. McCracken and I represent Angel Productions. We need to have a meeting concerning your father’s ailing health Mr. Way.”

The way the man said his last name made him cringe.

”Does it have to be right now?”

Gerard wished that Rob had been allowed to come up or his manager, but ICU was for family only.

”Oh yes, it is the utmost importance. We don’t have to do it here though, we can do it at the restaurant around the corner.”

Gerard looked at Mikey. He sighed, he hated being the oldest at times.

”Mikey go back with Rob.”

”Gee…”

”I will be fine. I am a big boy, I can handle myself.”

Gerard smiled at Mikey and then stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. Mikey giggled and then Gerard grabbed his head and rubbed it messily.

”Awww, aren’t you two sweet. I can see you are both very close.”

Gerard kept smiling at Mikey not noticing the leer that the oily man was giving the two of them.

”Yes Sir, Mikey is my best friend.”

”Aww Gee, cut it out.”

”All right, get out of here Mikes, tell Rob that I will call him when I am done with the meeting for a pick up.”

”All right Gee, be careful.”

”I will, I love you kiddo.”

”I love you too Gee.”

Mikey kissed Gerard on the cheek and then headed to the elevator. Gerard watched him till the doors closed.

”All right Mr. Mc…I’m sorry, what was your name again?”

”McCraken, please, call me Bert, all my friends do and I know we are going to be good friends Gee.”

Gerard smiled and then went towards the elevator not realizing that Bert was watching him the whole time.

*

*

*

”Wait! How can this be!?”

”It’s true I am afraid Mr. Way. Your father owes this company a lot of money from investments we made for him. Now as the elder, it is your responsibility to fulfill those obligations.”

”But I can’t just sell his companies!”

”Well…there is another way…”

”What?”

”You are a very popular teen idol. If you came to represent our company, we could have you pay off your father’s debt so much faster.”

”A-A-And his companies would be safe?”

”Absolutely.”

”Alright, I will do it.”

”Wonderful, just sign here.”

Gerard sighed. He hated the idea of leaving the company he was at now. He loved his manager, but he needed to be responsible. Bert took the contract back and looked it over. He gave his hand over the table.

”Welcome to Angel Productions Gee Rush.”

Gerard gingerly shook it.

”Now, since you work for us now, it won’t be necessary to call your friend Rob back. We have our own driver to take you back to the studio.”

”Oh, but I promised Mikey I would be home for dinner and…”

”Now Gerard, we have to start off on the right foot if we hope to increase your profit in this company.”

”Oh, uh okay, I’ll just call him and let him know.”

”You can do it in the car. Come along Kitten and let me show you your new home.”

Gerard followed Bert outside to a limo with dark tinted windows. He climbed in and the car took off. Gerard pulled out his phone, but saw he had no bars. He sighed.

”Something wrong Kitten?”

”*sigh* No bars.”

”Oh, what a shame. Well you can call from the studio then. “

Gerard nodded and leaned back between the seat and the door. He watched the city go by out the window and wondered what his life would be like from now on.


	12. Operation 11: Fallen Idol Gee ~ Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Don’t worry Kitten; I will take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really hard chapter for me to write honestly. Sounds stupid right cause i have written worse like **Oni Tensei** , but for some reason it really bothered me. This part in the hentai bothered me too. I just can't explain it. @~@

_***Gerard***_

”I can’t wear that!”

”Why not? What’s wrong with it?”

”There’s nothing to it!”

Gerard stood in front of McCracken’s desk furious and embarrassed. He looked at the piece of clothing that they gave him to wear as Mr. McCracken picked it up.

”Look, we decided that maybe your act is a little too wholesome and that we need to be a little more daring.”

”Daring I can see, but this is scandalous!”

”You will not raise your voice to me young man! I am not only your elder, but your owner and you will respect me as such!”

Gerard stumbled back. He had never been spoken to like that before. He fell into someone who was behind him. He felt hands go around his arms and struggled a bit against them.

”Easy Kitten, I got you. No one is going to hurt you. Bert, lay off the kid, this is all new to him.”

Gerard looked up and saw a tall blond man.

”Gerard this is your new manager Mr. Gabriel Saporta.”

”Oh please, just call me Gabe.”

Gabe got down to be more on Gerard’s level. He smiled at him and lifted his chin a bit.

”I know you are scared and everything with your father too, but trust us, this is going to sell more records and help you to pay off that debt faster. Just give it a try hmmm?”

”O-O-Okay.”

Gabe stood up again and smiled.

”Wonderful! Now we will deal with this part later, but for now, you have a press conference.”

*

*

*

”But Gee, I don’t understand?”

”I know Mikey, but I need to be responsible until Dad gets better.”

”But what if he never does?”

”Mikey, don’t talk like that…now I have to go, I will call you tomorrow okay?”

”Okay, I love you Gee. I miss you already.”

”Me too Mikey, me too.”

Gerard hung up the phone and sighed. He really didn’t understand why he could not live home with Mikey anymore, but he was under contact now. He felt a hand on the small of his exposed back. He turned his head and saw Gabe smiling at him.

”All done Kitten?”

”Yes Gabe.”

”Good, now onto your first lesson.”

*

*

*

_***Gabe***_

Gerard is petrified and Gabe just drinks it in. He squirms every time the car hits a bump making his too small shorts tighter on his groin. The way the fabric is rubbing against his cock is causing it to harden with every minute that goes by. He can see the boy trying to tamp it down, but of course it will not work. Not allowing him to wear underwear was a plus too. He has a fishnet style shirt on that is also super tight. He looks like the cheapest working whore that has ever roamed the street, but of course all he has done is praise the boy.

_”This is an exercise in humility and understanding. You have fans that are just like this. You don’t want them to think that you are better than them right?”_

_”O-O-Of course n-not, but why do I have to d-d-dress like…”_

_”So that you have an understanding about what they go through.”_

It was not that hard after that. He put the outfit on, clearly bothered by the fabric and style. The car was underground so no one saw him, but all that is about to change.

”Sir, it seems that I am having trouble with the car.”

”Oh? What seems to be the matter?”

”We have an exhaust leak and it has become dangerous to drive. I can get you to the nearest subway entrance so that you will not be late for the photo shoot.”

”Very good man.”

”W-W-W-Wait!? I can’t go o-o-out in public like th-th-this!”

“Of course not Kitten, don’t worry, we have something to disguise you. This was not meant for the fans to see.”

Gabe produces a wig of black hair and a dark pair of sunglasses.

”Here, this will disguise your hair and face. You have no tattoos so no one will know what your body looks like anyway.”

Gerard puts both pieces on as the car comes to a stop. 

”Good luck Sirs.”

”Th-Th-Thank you.”

”Still ever the polite child, even under a stressful situation. You do your father proud.”

Gerard gave Gabe a real smile and they exited the vehicle. They made their way down the stairs into the subway station. Of course everyone was looking at them and Gabe could see Gerard was blushing like mad. They stood on the platform and Gabe made sure to act like he was protecting Gerard by placing an arm around his waist and holding him close.

”Don’t worry Kitten; I will take care of you.”

When the train arrived Gabe made sure that it seemed like he was right behind Gerard, but then he moved a little to the right so that he was pushed away. Gerard felt him leave his side and paniced.

”Gabe!”

”It’s okay Kitten, we will catch each other at the next stop.”

Of course Gabe knew that they had quite a ways to go as this was the express train, that went through the darkest and longest tunnel afor a good ten minutes of the ride.. Plenty of time for the masses to play. As the train took off Gabe so that Gerard was surrounded by all manner of men. All the seats were taken so he had to stand. This made it easy for the sleazier ones to get close. One the train lurched into the tunnel Gabe smirked.

”Show time Kitten.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard lost sight of his manager as the train moved into the tunnel. Gerard had never taken the subway before so he hoped it would not be long. At least the train was lit.

”What’s a sweet young thing doing dressed like this huh? Going to a little party?”

”I bet he is a party aren’t you sweet heart?”

Gerard cringed and ignored the men talking to him in sleazy whispers. This is what he was afraid of.

”What’s a matter baby, cat got your tongue?”

”I’d like to get his tongue.”

Gerard squirmed as he felt a hand run across his ass. He was about to say something, but then the lights went out in the train and the speaker crackled overhead.

”Sorry folks, we seem to be having some lighting difficulty. Everyone just keep calm and we will get things up and running again as quickly as possible. Thank you again for your cooperation.”

Gerard knew that this was trouble for him. He tried to see where Gabe was in the dark metal tube he was riding in. but he could not see anything…he could feel though and right now he could feel the men who whispered to him moving in closer.

”Please stop.”

Gerard’s voice was barely over a whisper. He had not voice to project suddenly because a hand was wrapped around his throat.

”Awww now sweetheart, this is the perfect opportunity to get to know us and make new friends. Now be a good girl and play along.”

Gerard felt another hand on his ass, but this one was squeezing and kneading his mostly covered flesh. Another hand was running fingers across his chest making his nipples harden.

”See sweetheart, we knew you would come around.”

A hand ran in front of his shorts and brushed against his groin causing him to hitch his breath.

”No…don’t.”

Now the hand was caressing him and his semi erection that the fabric was causing was starting to grow again.

”Wow honey, you are really getting into the spirit now aren’t you?”

”Oh I think he was already into it before we came along.”

Gerard lets out a gasp as a hand slips into the back of his pants and announces to the group or lechers that he is wearing nothing under his shorts. Now a hand aggressively starts to open his shorts up in front. Gerard brings a hand down to stop it, but it is grabbed along with his other one. He is now blocked in on all sides as the hand dips in and grabs his cock hard and begins to jerk him off. He has tears running down his face now and someone’s tongue licks at them before his face is turned towards them and he is forced into a sloppy kiss. The hand that was in the back of his shorts has worked its way lower and is now ghosting over his opening. Gerard tries to protest again, but his mouth is captured by someone else. Now his hands are forced into two of their pants and wrapped around their cocks. Out of fear he begins to stroke them listening to them groan in his ears as they are nibbled on and his neck is sucked on by the man behind him. In the middle of another forced kiss Gerard cries out as the finger playing with him opening penetrates him. He can feel that the man was wearing a ring and the cold contrasts the warmth inside him. It wiggles and moves around inside searching for something. Gerard is not panting and gasping as his breath is constantly stolen and his heart speeds up and he comes closer and closer to completion. 

”I’m gonna, I’m gonna, ah ah ah…”

Once again the cry is blocked from his voice as three of the men bite down on his flesh and one blocks his mouth as he cums with the force of something being brushed inside him by the rapist fingers. The men he was stroking also release at the same time. Gerard collapses to the floor gasping and panting as the four men put themselves together just as the train leaves the tunnel and the lights come on. There is a coat placed around Gerard and he looks up and sees Gabe behind him. Gabe helps him up and reaches under the coat to put Gerard’s shorts back together. Shortly after this the train arrives at the station and Gabe quietly ushers Gerard off the train.

*

*

*

”I’m sorry about that Kitten. Nasty business those guys were, but I did not think they would go too far being in public like that.”

Gerard was still shaking when they were in the car again, which happened to meet them right outside the subway station, the driver stating that the car was fixed now, heading for the photo shoot. Gerard felt gross covered in his own cum as well as the strangers. He looked up and for a moment met the eyes of the driver who had a look of, “I know what you did on the train” even though he could not have known. Gerard feels ashamed and drops his eyes to the seat again. Out of the corner of his vision he sees Gabe’s hands as he sends a text to someone. He notices that Gabe is wearing a simple silver band on his finger. He looks up at Gabe, but Gabe just smiles at him. Gerard stops thinking at that point. He doesn’t want to think that one of the men was Gabe. It could not have been, Gabe was to the far right of him when they went into the tunnel. Besides he would recognize Gabe’s voice even in a whisper. Gerard leans against the car door and looks out the window and thinks of his brother as he begins to cry.

_***Gabe***_

”All right darling, that’s it, spread your legs a little wider. A little higher on your knees…and perfect hold it right there!”

Gabe was impressed at how well Gerard was taking direction from the photographer. Something must have happened to him after the train. He was a little looser and did not complain about the fact that he was only being shot in a flimsy bikini style bathing suit. He did not even ask what the photos were for.

_Ring ring_

Gabe looked at his phone and smiled, He walked away from the shoot a free room and threw the phone on speaker mode.

”Saporta.”

”Gabe, how’s our little Kitten? Did he enjoy his trip into the big city?”

”Oh yes and he is being a god girl during the photo shoot.”

”Wonderful. So is he ready for his next lesson you think?”

”Not far from it.”

”Good because our clients are getting impatient for the boy’s debut.”

”Oh, he will be ready on time, I will make sure of it.”

”Great, see you back at the studio then.”

”Later.”

Gabe hung up with Bert and went back to Gerard.

”Hey Kitten, when you get done here, we need to run a little errand for the studio before we head back.”

”Okay Gabe.”

*

*

*

”No! I can’t go in there! Not like this!”

”Look Gerard I am getting pretty tired of your attitude now. You asked for new clothes at the studio and I found you some!”

”Yes…but…”

Gerard looked down after being admonished by Gabe. He was complaining about the stickiness of his shorts from their earlier trip. Gabe promised Gerard new clothing, but he had no idea that it was going to come from a sex shop.

”Look, Mr. McCracken needs a few things for another singer and I promised we would pick them up. We can also get you something else to wear while we are here.”

”But what can I possibly wear form there, that would be decent?”

Gabe softened a bit to get Gerard to look up at him.

”Look Kitten, it can’t be any worse than what you are wearing now right?”

”Yeah…I guess.”

Gabe noticed that Gerard was still holding his head. He said that he had a headache after the photo shoot. Gabe went into his pocket and pulled out an ordinary aspirin bottle and handed it to Gerard. Of course what was inside was far from aspirin.

”Here, take two.”

Gerard opened the bottle and dropped the two round white pills in his hand. He swallowed them dry and made a face.

”Sorry we didn’t get a chance to get you some water.”

”It’s okay. I am sure they will start working soon.”

”I’m sure they will. Let’s get going. The quicker we get in the quicker we can get back to the studio.”

This time Gerard favored Gabe with one of his smiles and for one second Gabe felt something in his heart. It disappeared though when Gerard stood up and clutched his stomach.

”Are you alright Kitten?”

”Yeah, just a weird feeling in my stomach. Nothing to worry about though, just not used to taking aspirin dry.”

Gerard walked in front of Gabe as they moved down to the basement shop of the building. As soon as they walked in Gerard’s face went bright red. He had never seen anything like this before. Gabe watched him keep his head down to avoid the embarrassing merchandise. Gabe stopped him in front of a bondage set and pretended that he was looking at it. He watched the people around them drinking in Gerard and smirked that Gerard could not see it. 

”Hey Kitten, do me a favor. I was told that the singer was built like you. Go try this on for me so I can get a better idea.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide as Gabe handed him a leather cat costume complete with ears.

”Gabe…”

”Oh just fucking do it!”

Gerard jumped when Gabe raised his voice and tears rolled down his cherubic face as he took the outfit and mumbled a yes sir and went into the dressing room. A few minutes later he came out and stood before Gabe. He looked perfect. The suit bodice hugs his in all the right places and the skirt barely covers his ass. The ears were in his hand along with the tail.

”Gabe…the ears won’t stay on the wig and the tail…”

”Oh Kitten, we can fix that.”

Gabe pulls Gerard’s wig off and Gerard protests till Gabe steps in front of him and covers his mouth.

”Quiet! No one here is going to recognize you if you don’t call attention to yourself!”

Gerard nods whimpering as Gabe hisses the words in his ear. Gabe gets too close though and as he whispers his tongue flicks out and touches the shell and Gerard lets out an involuntary moan. Gabe smirks where he can’t see and then pulls back with a concerned look.

”Your stomach still Kitten?”

Gerard nods again. Gabe takes the tail from him and caresses him face.

”Silly Kitten, of course you don’t have to…”

”Hey! Is that Gee Way?”

”No way, is it really?”

Gabe sees panic in Gerard’s eyes, but he tells him to keep quiet and turns to the men questioning them.

”Of course not you fools, this is a model that I hired that looks like him for my porn film.”

”Wow, you did a great job!”

”Yeah, it looks just like him!”

”Well thank you gentlemen. It was not easy, we went through many models to find him.”

”So what’s your name then honey?”

Gerard looks at Gabe petrified again and Gabe smiles.

”Oh you can just call him Kitten. This is his signature outfit.”

”I see…oh and it has a tail too.”

”Of course, what is a Kitten without its tail after all.”

”So let’s see the total package then.”

”What?”

Gerard speaks for the first time and it comes out high pitched.

”Awww he even sounds like a Kitten. Come one Kitten, let’s see you with your tail in.”

”Gabe?”

His name is barely whispered, but Gabe is already pulling a bottle of lube from the wall next to him and coating the plug on the tail with it as he leans into Gerard’s ear.

”We better make it believable or they will discover who you really are.”

Gabe pulls back and smiles.

”Down on the ground Kitten, let’s make the gentlemen happy.”

Gerard is shaking as he gets down on all fours. Gabe goes behind him and flips up the skirt and uses his free hand to spread Gerard’s ass cheeks. He coats his fingers in the lube and presses one inside of him. Gerard cries out and tries to pull away. One of the men grabs him.

”Now now Kitten, let your boss do his job.”

Gerard cries in protest as Gabe adds another finger…the one with the ring on it and now Gerard knows that it was him on the train. He pulls his fingers out and pushes the plug of the tail in and Gerard gasps and mews softly in pain.

”I swear, he even acts like a Kitten.”

With the tail in Gabe stands up and steps back. Another man gets behind Gerard and pulls on it lightly. 

”So what’s the porn about?”

”Well our little Kitten here has been very naughty and would not drink his Master’s milk so he gets taught a lesson with this…”

Gabe pulls a thick flogger from the wall and Gerard turns to look at it. He tries to scramble away.

”No Gabe, please no!”

”That’s Master to you, you little shit!”

Gabe brings the flogger down on Gerard several times and Gerard cries out and cowers.

”I’m sorry Master, so sorry!”

”Perhaps you should have thought of that before you refused to drink your Master’s milk.”

”I will this time I promise!”

”I don’t believe you! Prove it!”

Gabe opens his pants and pulls out his cock brandishing it in front of Gerard’s face. Gerard looks at him in fright, but when Gabe threatens with the flogger again Gerard crawls up and takes it in his mouth. Gabe grabs Gerard’s hair and begins to fuck his mouth roughly making Gerard gag. They are being surrounded by several men now, all clearly aroused.

”Good Kitten, you listen very well, but I think you are not being fair to all these other gentleman. You need to take care of them as well after you drink my milk.”

Gabe speeds up his movements forcing himself closer to his orgasm. When he cums he keeps Gerard attached so that it fills up his mouth and he has no choice, but to swallow. He then pushes Gerard away to the floor and tells the men to help themselves to a sample. They descend on Gerard like a pack of wild dogs. Gerard’s outfit is torn off him as the men shove their cocks in his mouth and attach their mouths to him. Gerard is trying to fight, but the pills that Gabe fed him are working now and making him pliant and not able to fight back. Soon one of the men pulls the tail plug out and lines himself up. He pushes in and the last of Gerard’s strength leaves him as his virginity is stolen from him completely. When the men are done they step away and Gabe sees what has become of his Kitten.


	13. Operation 11: Fallen Idol Gee ~ Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was no longer broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the hardest chapter i have ever written. I really procrastinated it a lot becasue it hurt so much. I would not be surprised if many of you did not read it. It is not a pretty one at all and it is no secret that Gerard will die as it states in the tags. :(
> 
> However if you do get through it, I appreciate your dedication and promise you that i will not be writing this kind of fic for a quite a while. I just can't handle it right now. 
> 
> Gerard's training continues at the hands of Gabe and his bosses. How much more can Gerard take though before he finally cracks?

_***Gabe***_

”Well there is another way.”

Gabe stood back against the wall in Mr. McCracken’s office as he watched Gerard plead with his boss to stop his “training”. Of course they were going to do no such thing, but it was fun to watch the boy grovel.

”What is it?”

The hope is Gerard’s voice made Gabe’s cock twitch. He wished he had the right, but he didn’t. Gerard belonged to someone else, he just didn’t know it yet.

”Well your father has a sizable insurance policy. If he were to have an “accident” and stop breathing you would…”

”NO! NO YOU CAN’T!”

Gerard was impassioned. After everything that he was going through he still had a fierce loyalty for his family.

”So then I see no other choice for you other than breach of contract and then who would want you?”

Gerard slumped to his knees in defeat. Gabe knew it was all over.

_***Gerard***_

”I can do this. I can do this for Father and Mikey.”

Gerard whispered to himself as he walked down the aisle of the movie theatre. It was not a normal theatre though. If it was, what Gerard was about to do would get him arrested. He took a deep breath as he stopped in the center of the theatre and then pulled off his robe. The gasps of the viewers made him cringe, but he carried on.

’Everyone please look at me. Please give me your attention.”

When Gerard was sure he had everyone’s focus he slumped to his knees and began to jerk off. The vibrations from the cock ring that he had on made his moan with every stroke he gave himself. It was not long before he felt another hand around his shaft joining in the movement. Then he felt someone pressed up behind him.

”My goodness, you are a naughty boy aren’t you? We paid good money to watch this film and you want us to waste it watching you instead. I think you need to give us more than just a show.”

”Yes please. Do what you want with me. I want it. I deserve it.”

He felt his neck being turned as the stranger kissed him, but there was no love or intimacy behind it. It was fueled fully by the lust of being able to fuck a stranger. Gerard ignored it as best he could as hands roamed down his chest and gripped his hips. The stranger’s clothe cock pressing into the crack of his ass as he rutted against Gerard. The hand on his cock was speeding up, but Gerard knew that it would not result in anything for him. Not as long as he had the cock ring on. The stranger seemed to figure this out and removed the ring. All the blood surged into Gerard’s shaft and he cried out in the other stranger’s mouth as he came hard all over his thighs and the mysterious hand. He was then released as he fell forward panting. The man behind him fell away and he could feel a slight stickiness on his skin. Then another stranger gripped his hips, but this one had no clothing on. He then felt other hands on him pinching, caressing, and feeling him everywhere. He felt finger probing inside of him spit soaked. He cried out and was silenced by two cock shoved into his mouth. He did the best he could to accommodate them both. Then he felt the stranger behind him remove his finger and push in. It took all he had not to bite down on the cocks in his mouth as the pain of not being stretched enough coursed through him. There was no waiting period either as he bottomed out and then began quickly fucking Gerard.

”Man, look at this bitch take it. He really is a fucking slut, no wonder he is wearing a mask. I wouldn’t want anyone to know what I looked like either if I was this much of a whore.”

He ignored their words and just prayed that they would finish soon. He was trying so hard to deny that this was feeling good at all. In a short time, the man behind him came inside and then pulled out only to have another man take his place. Gerard was at least grateful that the count of the whole audience was only a dozen and most were standing around him jerking off. He felt the first of them cum and it landed on his back. This seemed to start a reaction and soon he was covered in cum. The men in his mouth finally came and he swallowed as if he knew he had to, but it was too much so much of it dribbled out the sides. He was left a mess on the ground panting and gasping for air. He felt sticky and used.

”Let’s give him a hand gentlemen; he has been so good to service you all so well.”

The laughter that Gerard heard ring throughout the place was mocking more than clapping would have been. He felt a hand on his neck pulling him up.

”Now piss like the filthy animal you are.”

Gerard nodded and rose up on his hands and knees. He slowly lifted one leg like a dog would.

”Please everyone watch me.”

Gerard willed it up from his bladder to avoid getting in trouble. He then ducked his head in shame as he peed in the middle of the theatre with all the strangers watching and laughing.

*

*

*

_***Brian***_

”And the Twins sold for $280 million.”

Brian watched from his private box at the auction. He had not bid on anything yet. He was waiting for his beauty to arrive.

”And now the next item up for bid…The virginal pop idol, Gerard Rush.”

Brian laughed at the title. He knew that Gerard was no longer a virgin in that sense, but the boy had not had a proper Master yet and he longed to be that. Gerard was escorted to the end of the stage runway. His cloak was removed and the audience gasped. Gerard was dressed in silver chains and nothing else. The collar around his neck had a single on attached that ran down the center of his chest and then splayed out into the form of a pair of underwear, cradling his cock. It then ran behind and Brian was sure that one ran up the boys ass and connected in the back of the waist. 

”Someone please buy me. I need a good Master to train me to be a cock slut for him and only him. I promise that I will suck you off and swallow every drop like a good slave. I will bend over and take your cock up my ass anytime you want me to. I will obey your every command. My body is yours to control and do what you please with.”

The whole time Gerard was talking he was slowly stroking himself. As his promises became more lust filled so did his movements, till he cried out and came for the entire place. He then fell to his knees panting.

”Gerard is available for a six month contract. Let’s start the bidding at $100 million.”

The bids started pouring in as each desperate schlep rose higher and higher to out bid the other. Brian just sat back and smiled.

”You did good with our little boy Mr. McCracken.”

”Thank you Sir.”

”You too Mr. Saporta.”

”Thank you Mr. Schecter.”

The bidding had rose to $400 million now and Brian thought it was far enough. He picked up his microphone and let his voice fill the room with finality.

**”$580 million.”**

The whole place went quiet and Gerard looked up at the private box the voice rang out from.

”Sold to Master Schecter for the sum of $580 million.”

The light in the box came on and Brian knew that Gerard could see his face now. His eyes went wide and then he hung his head. Brian chuckled. This would be a worth while experience.

*

*

*

_***Bert***_

”Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the World Stage, Gee Rush!”

Bert smiled as Gerard took the stage in his new costume. It was much more daring then he usual ones, but still had its innocence attached to it. Gerard sang as he always did and he sounded perfect. He looked over at the side curtain as his younger brother looked on. There was concern in the kid’s eyes, but nothing that betrayed what he was truly thinking. Bert was lost in thought when Gabe walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

”A worthwhile investment wouldn’t you say Mr. McCracken?”

”Yes Gabe, he turned out better than I thought he would.”

At that moment the song ended and the audience cheered. Bert looked up just in time to see Gerard’s brother walking back towards him. He had look of sadness on his face, but that was expected considering the child’s father just died. He stopped in front of him.

”What can I do for you young Mr. Way?”

The boy looked at him and then spoke calmly.

”You can kill yourself, like you did my father and my brother.”

Without uttering another word he left the area till he was at the exit. Bert looked at Gabe.

”What the fuck did that mean?”

”I don’t know, but…”

Gabe’s voice was cut off by Gerard’s coming through the speakers.

his name once. He even adopted his Grandmother’s name as part of his stage name.

”Thank you so much for coming out to see me tonight! You have no idea much it means to me! I love you all!”

Bert looked at Gabe, there was something wrong with Gerard’s voice. When he spoke he sounded almost…dead.

”And because I love you all, I want to share with you the real me. I want you all to see it.”

”NO!”

Before Gabe could react, Gerard had stripped completely. He had fallen to his knees and started jerking off in front of the completely shocked audience. The sounds of his hand on his shaft echoed throughout the speaker system.

”He’s lost his mind.”

Bert watched Gabe slump to the floor. He rose from the chair and headed to the exit. He left the arena and got into his limo. Next to him on the seat was an envelope. He opened it and stared at the writing. The youngest Way was suing him for the wrongful death of his brother.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard panted as he finished cumming on stage. He eyes were glazed over and he could no longer see the audience, but he heard them. He had invited them on stage to touch him…all of them. The security team tried to hold them back, but the libidos of 500,000 men was too much for them. They were surged over like being drowned by a tidal wave as the audience rushed the stage. Gerard felt himself being grabbed and pulled. He felt rough hands all over him as well as mouths and tongues. He sighed and a single tear fell from his eye as he thought of his brother. He was better off without this broken version of his brother. As he started to feel his skin tear and the blood flow, Gerard thought of a happier time with his father and Mikey laughing at the beach as Gerard and him buried their father in the sand. When they were done and though that he was trapped he surged up and grabbed them laughing and screaming into his arms. He hugged them tightly and kissed their sandy cheeks.

_”My boys, I love you so much. Nothing but death will ever keep up apart and then even after that we will be together.”_

Gerard smiled one last time as his lip was torn.

”I’m coming father.”

The last thing he saw was the face of his father as the darkness closed over him along with the silence. Gerard felt peace at last and no longer broken.

**Author's Note:**

>  _***Trixgrl***_  
>  I have so many thanks to _Momiji_ on this one. It's been a long time brewing and stewing. **Cool Devices** was the first hentai I ever watched years and years ago. It's been something I've always loved so having this done is like a dream come true. I know it will be done right because its in the hands of my dear friend Momiji. I couldn't think of anyone who could do this but her. Please enjoy.  
>  Muah


End file.
